


Having Fun Isn’t The Purpose Of Detention Or Is It?

by lovemylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Falling In Love, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Larry Sex, Larry Stylinson sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Relationship(s), Rimming, Sex, Smut, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, handjob, handjobs, larry au, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au, larry stylinson porn, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemylarry/pseuds/lovemylarry
Summary: Harry has only heard about the hot teacher who’s has been working at this school for a while. When he sees him in person, he’s mesmerized by Mr. Tomlinson. Harry turns the next two weeks into a game of testing how far he can go in class. He wants Louis, he needs him and he’s willing to do anything to get into his pants.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitchie1320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchie1320/gifts).



> I wrote this for [Mel](http://secretlrrie.tumblr.com/).   
> Thanks to [Shane](http://-ajourneywithnoend-.tumblr.com/) for proof reading my story and being so patient with me. I appreciate your work and I'm very thankful for your help, always. ♥
> 
> [FANFIC POST](https://lovemylarry.tumblr.com/post/178816994760)
> 
> WARNING!  
> This story contains explicit language and sexual contents.
> 
> Don't translate or publish my work without my permission.

“Hey mate, what’s up?” Zayn asks and takes a drag of his cigarette. He touches Harry’s hair and ruffles through it. “Wow, your hair grew so much during summer!”

Harry smiles at his friend. “I was too lazy to get a haircut, to be honest. I’m checking my schedule for this year. Can you believe we’re graduating soon?”

Zayn blows out the smoke slowly. “No, not really. The thought alone is weird as fuck.”

Harry nods. “I want to know what my special art class will be. What were your choices?”

“Jazz, music theory and music composition,” Zayn tells him. “I haven’t checked my emails yet. I’d prefer music composition. What about you?”

“I chose music composition too, then music history and the band class. Niall and Liam are both signed up for music composition, as far as I know.”

“Lucky bastards,” Zayn laughs and flips his cigarette away. “I’ll check that out later. Now I have to beat Niall and Liam in table football. Do you want to join us?

Harry shakes his head. “No thank you, I still have some stuff to organize for tomorrow.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow!”

“See you!”

Harry sighs and opens his emails. He is signed up for the music history class and his teacher’s name is Mr. Tomlinson. The only thing Harry knows about Mr. Tomlinson is that he’s been teaching at Harry’s school for about a year or so and that he must be the hottest male teacher for miles around. His cousin Ella is in her third year and since she attended his classes, she hasn’t stopped talking about how sexy and appealing he is. Harry thinks she’s just overworked or she has no idea of good taste when it comes to men. He has never seen a single hot teacher in his life.


	2. The new teacher

Today is the first day of Harry’s last school year and that kind of motivates him. The seventeen year old boy doesn’t like school very much and he can’t wait to graduate in summer. He has a lot of friends at school but he has never been very hard-working, although he’s quite clever. That’s why he managed to keep his grades on a certain level. He’s has never been one of the best students but also not one of the worst. His grades are sufficient for him so he doesn’t feel like he has to change anything about it. The boy rather likes to focus on his band “White Eskimo” than reading dull textbooks for hours that aren’t interesting at all. His mum Anne isn’t happy about Harry’s working methods in general, but she gave up convincing her son otherwise.

When Harry walks into his classroom, he’s surprised to see that almost all the seats are already taken. There are only a few empty ones left in in the front. Harry doesn’t like sitting in the front but he won’t have any other choice today.

“Hey mate,” a male voice says. Harry suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Zayn? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to take music composition or something?”

“Yeah, but every class I was interested in was full so they stuck me in this one which sucks,” Zayn growls and steps into the room. “What the fuck? Why are all seats taken already?”

“It sucks,” Harry responds. “We have to come earlier next time so we won’t have to sit in front of the teacher just like idiotic grinds.”

Zayn chuckles a little bit. “But isn’t being early something grinds usually do?”

“Yeah but they usually sit down in the front which we won’t do, I suppose,” he says, presses his lips together and shrugs.

 “That’s true,” Zayn says and pats Harry’s back. “I guess I’ll sit here.” He throws his bag on the floor and flops down in the first empty seat.

Harry nods. “I’ll be over there then. See you later.”

 

After some minutes a young man who’s probably in his late twenties, walks into the room. He’s dressed in black and catches Harry’s attention right away. The man must be about 5’7” or 5’8” tall. He’s wearing sneakers, skinny jeans and a knitted jumper that seems to be a little bit too large for him. His fluffy brown hair looks tousled in a good way and his fringe covers half of his forehead. His cheekbones are beautifully shaped and he has a three days’ growth on his chin which looks sexy. When their eyes meet for a second, Harry feels drawn toward the man’s blue eyes immediately. Harry can’t help but stare at this beautiful creature in front of him. Thank god he wasn’t on  time because he wouldn’t be sitting in front of the sexiest creature he has ever seen in his life now. Harry can’t take his eyes off the man, he just can’t.

“Good morning! Welcome to music history class. I’m Mr. Tomlinson and I’ve been teaching at this school for about one year now,” he introduces himself and lets his gaze wander across the room. “Could you please write down your name on a small sheet of paper please? It will help me remember your names easier rather than guessing all the time.” Mr. Tomlinson smiles and glances at the students. His look is open and friendly and he’s literally radiating positivity. His voice isn’t as deep as Harry had expected it to be but it sounds quite unique and the slight rasp catches Harry’s attention immediately. Mr. Tomlinson waits a few minutes until everyone has put their names in front of them.

“Alright, thank you. First of all, we’ll have a look at the syllabus and then I’ll we’ll discuss what my expectations are for this class.” Mr. Tomlinson takes a pile of sheets out of his bag and hands them to some students to distribute them.

When Mr. Tomlinson walks past Harry, the boy can’t help but stare at his teacher’s bum that’s perfectly shaped in those tight, black jeans. His bum looks so sexy and the boy starts imagining how good it must feel to touch it through the jeans. When Mr. Tomlinson walks back to his desk, Harry can’t help but look at him. When their eyes meet for a second, Harry winks at him, gives him a cute smile and whistles quietly so that only Mr. Tomlinson can notice. Harry thinks he’s subtle but isn’t in the slightest. He doesn’t care. Mr. Tomlinson frowns and shakes his head. Then he looks away. What the fuck? That’s not what Harry wanted, so he raises his hand to get his attention.

“Can you wait until everyone has a syllabus, please?” he says friendly and folds his hands.

“Sure, I got time until tomorrow,” the boy answers sarcastically and some of the students next to him chuckle but Mr. Tomlinson doesn’t react at all. He ignores Harry’s remark and waits until everything gets quiet. Then he gets up, leans on his desk and turns towards Harry.

“So the young man in the front has a question?” Mr. Tomlinson says.

Harry nods as he’s leaning back in his seat, trying to come off cool. “You talked about your expectations but . . . what if my expectations won’t be fulfilled at the end of the school year?” Harry asks provocatively and winks at his teacher again. God, his cheekbones are stunning.

“Well, if you’re asking such a question I’m sure you’ve already made up your mind about what the contents of this class could be. Tell us what your expectations are then.”

Damn. This man is quick-witted but Harry is too.

“I mean . . . for me personally it’s important that the teacher takes care of his students and helps them out when they’re needy,“ Harry answers with a smug expression. His words make some of the students laugh and giggle. “I mean . . . the teacher should help them when they’re in _need_ ,” he adds and smirks at Mr. Tomlinson.

“Harry. If you need help you can always ask me in class or send a message to your classmates on our online platform which I will show you in a few minutes after we’ve discussed the syllabus,” he says and starts explaining what he has planned for the school year.

Harry sighs. Mr. Tomlinson saying his name could become his favorite thing. The man’s accent is so strong and the way he’s pronouncing his name, Harry loves the way he’s stressing the words in general. It’s something Harry could listen to for hours.

“As you can see, first I will give you a short overview over the development of music from the very beginning until now. We’ll discuss a lot in this class which, for me is the best part. I want you to get involved in my classes. I want you to ask questions, discuss, be active. In the spring, you will have to do presentations on topics of your choice: your favorite singers, bands, music styles. I have also planned to introduce you to classical music too, especially to the most known musicians in the world such as Beethoven, Mozart or Bach. Also, we’ll have a look on the development of music in different cultures and different parts of the world,” Mr. Tomlinson tells the students and pauses. “At the end of the school year, you’ll work on different topics concerning the music industry too. I thought this could be interesting for you since I’m sure all of you have heard about rumors, fake news, closeting, bearding and stuff like that. We’ll talk about casting shows such as The X-Factor and additionally, we are going find answers to questions like: What has changed in general? How has music developed during the years? Why was and why is music still important to people? How will the musical future look like?” Mr. Tomlinson explains and looks at the students. “Stuff like that.”

Harry feels like he’s in trance. He hasn’t really understood what the content of Mr. Tomlinson’s speech was about because he was concentrating on only his voice. Mr. Tomlinson hasn’t looked at him at all and Harry thinks of what he could do to get his attention. The boy stares at his teacher for a while, then stretches extensively and yawns a little. And to his surprise, it works. Mr. Tomlinson looks at the boy, frowns and shakes his head in confusion.

The class continues without further distractions and Harry decides to stay silent. His eyes follow every move of this beautiful creature who is his teacher and the boy just can’t stop thinking of what it would feel like to touch his body and have sex with him. It’s not that Harry is _very_ experienced but he has done some stuff before and he’s absolutely sure that Mr. Tomlinson could show him a bunch of new things on that field. Harry can’t stop thinking about what it would feel to be close to him. But what can he do? He’s lost in daydreams when he hears someone clearing his throat next to him.

“Harry?” Oh god. This voice, he said his name. He said his name. The boy blinks at his teacher. He must have fallen asleep during class. When he looks around, everyone is gone.

“What? Did I . . . oh fuck,” Harry moans as he’s lifting his head from the table. “Sorry,” he mumbles and pushes his long, curly hair back, a nervous gesture that has meanwhile become a habit.

“Maybe you should get more sleep at home rather than during my class,” Mr. Tomlinson says and walks towards his desk. “Could you come over, please?”

Harry would do anything for him. The boy gets up from his seat and stretches again on purpose so that parts of his toned tummy are showing. Mr. Tomlinson stares and he’s not subtle. Good. Here we go. Harry puts his notepad in his bag. He walks over to Mr. Tomlinson and leans on the wall, crossing his arms.

“Falling asleep in the middle of the class isn’t a good idea, Harry.”

“I was tired,” Harry says and pushes his hair back again.

“And being sassy isn’t one of those good ideas either,” Mr. Tomlinson adds while he’s putting his bag onto the table and starts packing it. Then he looks at the boy, waiting for a response.

“Okay,” Harry says softly and gives his teacher a small smile. The boy looks into Mr. Tomlinson’s blue eyes without blinking. Fuck, they’re beautiful just as his whole face is: the high cheekbones, the stubble on his cheeks, his lips, his long eyelashes, his hair and his sweater paws. This man is the epitome of how Harry would define the sexiest man alive with a slight sense of cuteness and just in that moment Harry wishes that Mr. Tomlinson would grab him by his curls, pull him closer and kiss his mouth raw until he begged him to stop, but of course he doesn’t. This would only happen in a cheap soap opera, never in real life and definitely not at school.

Harry looks Mr. Tomlinson in the eyes, then his gaze wanders down the man’s body and that’s when Harry notices the slight bulge that’s showing through the tight, black jeans. Fuck, this is so hot.

 “I’ll try to behave better next time,” Harry promises, still looking at his teacher’s crotch. Is Mr. Tomlinson flushing a little bit? Or is it just imagination? Harry isn’t sure if his teacher gets his statement the way he means it and the thought of it makes him chuckle inwardly.

Mr. Tomlinson nods. “I’d appreciate that. Have a nice day, Harry.”

“You too,” the boy replies and gives his teacher a cute smile. “Goodbye.”


	3. The second lesson

On Friday afternoon Harry goes shopping with Ella and his sister Gemma. Since he wants to impress Mr. Tomlinson, he needs some new clothes but of course he’s not telling them that. Both girls have a good taste when it comes to clothes and Harry loves spending time with them because it’s always fun. At the end of the day, Harry is the proud owner of a bunch of new clothes: a dark blue blazer, skinny blue jeans, white converse, some black leather boots, plain white and black t-shirts, two shirts with cute patterns, two jumpers and a dark blue coat that looks amazing on him. Thank god he still works at the small bakery on a regular basis so that he can afford this shopping trip.

Harry can’t wait until Wednesday morning. When he meets Zayn at school, his friend catcalls him and Harry raises his brows.

“Are you okay?” he laughs and shakes his head in amusement.

Zayn nods in recognition and takes a drag of his cigarette. “I am but what happened to you? You look so . . . good?”

“Oh thanks. I went shopping with Gemma and Ella at the weekend and this is the outcome. Pretty neat, isn’t it?”

“Very. It’s not that your other clothes aren’t cool but with these you’re just on another level. Wow.”

“Thanks mate,” Harry smiles at his friend. “What time is it?”

“Half past seven,” Zayn answers. “I’d like to fetch a coke and a sandwich and I really don’t want to sit in the front again.”

The problem is that Harry _wants_ to sit in the front because of Mr. Tomlinson but he can’t tell his friend that. If he did, Zayn would probably think he was insane, so he follows him to the last row without protesting.

When Mr. Tomlinson steps into the room, Harry’s fantasies run wild. His teacher looks as stunning as he did the last time. The crème knitted jumper looks so good with the dark blue jeans and his sweater paws are just so cute.

“Do you know his first name?” Harry wants to know from Zayn who’s not paying attention to the class at all.

Zayn shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. Minutes later Harry raises his hand while Mr. Tomlinson is telling the students some facts about classical music and explains the following task to the class. His teacher doesn’t call on him after some minutes, so Harry snaps his fingers several times to get his attention.

“Harry, could you wait until I’ve finished?” Mr. Tomlinson asks seriously.

“But it’s important, Mr. Tomlinson,” he adds and smirks because he’s the center of attention now.

His teacher sighs. “You will have to wait though.”

“I’m not good at waiting, you know,” Harry fires back, clearly knowing that his tone and behavior aren’t appropriate at all.

Zayn chuckles and nudges Harry’s side. “I’d be bored without you, mate,” he chuckles. “Let him live.”

Harry giggles quietly. “I’m just trying to keep myself entertained, that’s all.”

“Wanker,” Zayn whispers.

“Shut up.”

“Stop talking in the back!” Mr. Tomlinson says a bit louder and sends a glare at Harry and Zayn. “You know what to do now,” he tells the class. “Please start working.”

Zayn groans and puts his head on the desk. Harry knows that he won’t work a lot today, like usual.

Mr. Tomlinson looks around the room and waits until everyone is working. Then he walks in Harry’s direction. The teacher stops in front of the boy, crosses his arms and gives him a dismissive look. Wow, that’s appealing. Harry swallows hard. He looks his teacher in the eyes which are so blue that Harry wonders if he has ever seen such a beautiful eye color like this. If there weren’t any students around, Harry would pull those damn jeans down and blow his teacher right here in the classroom. His hair is so messy and his blue eyes so piercing that Harry feels the tension growing in the pit of his stomach just by looking at him. Mr. Tomlinson is so fucking hot and he doesn’t even have to try. 

“You had a question?” Mr. Tomlinson asks quietly while he quickly glances over to Zayn who seems to be half asleep before he looks at Harry again.

Harry can hear the annoyance in his voice but he doesn’t care because his teacher is _talking_ to him.

“I just wondered what your first name is,” he says quietly and gives his teacher one of his nicest smiles.

“I don’t think that I have to answer that question,” Mr. Tomlinson says. “Better do your work now, Harry.”

Harry sighs. It sounds so good when Mr. Tomlinson pronounces his name.

Suddenly, the teacher bows his head down. “If you don’t stop taking me for a fool, I’ll give you detention. Is that clear?”

Jesus, his voice sounds so sexy and his breath feels so hot against Harry’s ear.

“Did you hear me?” he repeats.

Harry has to pull himself together to not let out a quiet moan. “Yes, Mr. Tomlinson.”

The teacher nods. Then he starts walking around to check on the other students. Harry can feel his jeans tighten. This tone was too much for him, the way Mr. Tomlinson said his name. If he spoke to him again, he’d probably get a proper boner within seconds.

Suddenly Mr. Tomlinson interrupts Harry’s thoughts. “After about twenty minutes I’ll pick some of you to present your results in front of the class, so make sure you work properly.”

Mr. Tomlinson’s comment makes most of the students groan and some start discussing with each other. Harry glances over to Zayn who’s still lying on his desk, his eyes closed.

“Zayn,” Harry whispers and shakes his shoulder. “Wake up!”

“What?” Zayn growls.

“He wants some of us to present our results later on,” Harry explains. “Let’s pretend to be proper grinds for once.”

 

“Everyone, please stop working now. Time is up,” Mr. Tomlinson announces and rubs his hands together. “Would anyone like to present your results to the class?”

Harry and Zayn have managed to accomplish most parts of the task but Harry doesn’t want to present so he stays quiet. Some of the students raise their hands quickly which causes Zayn to roll his eyes and tap his forehead twice.

“There they are, the real grinds,” he remarks and shakes his head.

Harry chuckles.

“Could you please tell me your names so I can put you on a list in case we won’t have the time for everybody to present today,” Mr. Tomlinson says and starts to write the student’s names down. “And the last two who will present their results on this task will be Harry and his friend,” he decides and gives the boys a nod.

“Shit,” Zayn hisses and rubs his face. “I hate presenting stuff in front of everyone.”

“Me too,” Harry adds and sighs while two students come to the front and start presenting their work. Harry and Zayn barely pay attention. Zayn is too tired and Harry just can’t focus on anything other than Mr. Tomlinson. His inappropriate thoughts let him deviate from music history to a daydream about his teacher and he doesn’t give a shit if he notices or not. Plus, Mr. Tomlinson nearly promised Harry detention if he didn’t behave, which could turn out nice for him.

“I’m sorry that we can’t listen to everybody today,” Mr. Tomlinson says all of a sudden. “Class is already over. You will have time for the presentations next Wednesday. Have a nice day and don’t forget to read the texts I gave you to be prepared.” He looks at the students and smiles. “Thank you for your attention!”


	4. The third lesson

 “What will you have to talk about today?” Niall asks Harry on their way to school.

Harry groans. “Zayn and I have to present our results from last week and I think the topic is music in the 1800s again. I haven’t read the texts yet.” He shrugs and pulls a face.

“That’s my Harry,” Liam laughs and puts one arm around the boys’ shoulders. “I bet Zayn fell asleep during the first class.”

“Like last year,” Niall adds and the boys burst out in laughter.

“Of course,” Zayn says unimpressed, lights a cigarette and takes a drag. “But this time I didn’t fall from the chair.”

Harry laughs out loud and gives him a nudge. “I remember that, it was hilarious!”

“Those were fun times,” Zayn remarks.

“Pretty much,” Harry chuckles and pats his friend’s back.

“We could have lunch together. What do you think?” Liam asks when the friends approach the school building.

“Great!” Harry says and the others nod along. “Let’s meet at the canteen after the last lesson,” he suggests.

“I’m already hungry,” Niall remarks and holds his tummy.

Liam shakes his head. “How do you survive those classes without eating?”

Niall pulls a face. “Just the way you survive the lessons without Sophia.”

“Thank god I have my phone,” he smiles, pulls it out and moves it in front of Niall’s face. “It’s a pity that we aren’t together in the music composition class. I bet we’d be the greatest team!” Niall says.

“We would be the messiest team,” Harry laughs.

“Probably,” Niall responds and the others laugh too. “See you at lunch!”

 

Zayn and Harry sit down in their former seats in the back of the class again. Mr. Tomlinson lets the other students present just as he has announced it last Wednesday. Zayn and Harry are the last ones. “It won’t be as good as you’re expecting it to be,” Harry tells Mr. Tomlinson with a smile as they’re getting ready. He just wanted to make a joke but his teacher isn’t reacting at all.

For the first time in three weeks Harry can’t think about how attractive Mr. Tomlinson is because he’s nervous as hell. He wants to impress his teacher but he probably won’t succeed presenting the shit they’ve done. After Zayn introduces their topic and starts explaining some simple facts, it’s Harry’s turn. He’s cool in general but when it comes to presentations, he turns into a nervous wreck. It doesn’t help that Harry is attracted to his teacher so much. Soon enough, it’s clear that their presentation is definitely the worst of all.

“I think that’s good enough,” Mr. Tomlinson interrupts Harry’s explanation after some minutes. “You can sit down. I think your mates have done a better job concerning the fact than you had enough time to prepare it.”

“I didn’t ask for this,” Harry mutters as he passes his teacher.

The boys sit down again and it takes some time until Harry recovers from his disgrace. He thinks today’s topic is a little boring so he’d rather talk to Zayn. He messages his friend who also seems bored during their lessons. Mr. Tomlinson talks about classical music and culture and Harry manages to pick something up about Germany and a famous boys’ choir.

“I bet they do the thing sometimes,” he chuckles and nudges Zayn who’s nearly asleep, like usual.

“What are you talking about, Harry?” Zayn asks Harry and frowns. “You’re so weird sometimes,” he groans.

“Look, Bach was the leader of a boys’ choir back then and they lived together. Do you really think they weren’t gay or at least some if not most of them are?”

Zayn frowns again. “There are some weird thoughts going around in your head,” he says and grins. “Ask Mr. Tomlinson, he should know.”

Oh yes, that might be a good idea. Harry raises his hand.

“Harry?” Mr. Tomlinson asks. “Do you have a question about the topic?”

“Of course,” he smiles. His insecurities concerning the presentation are gone completely and he feels confident enough again to bewilder his teacher.

“Good,” Mr. Tomlinson nods and sits down on the edge of his desk. “What do you want to know?”

Harry looks him in the eyes. “Were some of them gay or at least had sex with each other because I imagine it must have been quite hard for them without girls.”

The room gets silent all of a sudden and all eyes focus on Mr. Tomlinson and Harry. The teacher bites his lip but shakes his head. “I don’t know about that. Plus, it has nothing to do with our topic.”

Harry shrugs. “Well, I just wondered because I think it’s normal to have certain needs, especially when you’re young.”

Mr. Tomlinson fixes his fringe and rubs his face but doesn’t respond to Harry’s comment.

“Got him,” Harry whispers and grins at Zayn who just rolls his eyes.

“You’re so annoying, seriously,” he whispers but lets out a quiet laugh. “Terrible.”

Harry chuckles. Zayn puts his head back on the table. “Wake me up when it’s over, I need some sleep,” he mumbles and closes his eyes while Mr. Tomlinson continues talking about the boys’ choir.

Harry can’t help but stare at his teacher’s crotch until he notices it eventually. Mr. Tomlinson just looks at Harry who gives him a small smile but he doesn’t do anything else. Usually Harry’s not that aggressive but this man is driving him crazy.

 

When class is over, most of the students rush out of the room immediately. When almost everyone is gone, Mr. Tomlinson walks over to Harry. “I’m giving you detention on Friday afternoon because of your persistent, outrageous behavior during these last few classes. You need to have your parents sign this information sheet and hand it in tomorrow before one o’clock. If not, I will call them and there will be other consequences,” he tells the boy in a very serious tone and hands him the sheet.

Harry has never been that close to Mr. Tomlinson before and he looks even more beautiful than from afar. This man is stunning, even now that he’s pissed. Wow. His eyes sparkle and if Harry reached out, he could touch the three freckles on his cheek . . .

“Did you hear me?” Mr. Tomlinson repeats.

“Yes,” Harry answers although he hasn’t listened what his teacher was talking about.

Mr. Tomlinson nods. “Bring a notepad and a pen, that’s all you’ll need.” Then the man turns around and walks over to his desk again.

“I’ll need you,” Harry thinks but stays silent, staring at the small piece of paper in his hands.


	5. Detention

On Friday morning, Harry chooses carefully what to wear. He wants to look good for his date, or, as his teacher would call it, detention. He chooses his new black skinny jeans, the black leather boots, a simple white shirt and a dotted black/white button up on top. After he has finished his morning routine, he stands in front of the mirror. He looks good, cute even; the perfect look for detention.

“Wow Harry! That coat suits you so well!” Ella yells as she spots Harry on the school yard.

Harry smiles at his cousin and gives her a hug. “Thanks, I had the best stylists with me when I bought it, remember?”

Ella gives him a nudge. “You don’t say!” the girl chuckles and accompanies her cousin to the main building. “Okay, I have to leave now. Sophie and I have to get ready for our presentation this morning.”

“Ugh, I hate presentations,” Harry groans. Memories of his fucked up presentation come to his mind.

Ella smiles at him. “I know but they aren’t as bad as people say but just if you’re prepared. Alright then, see you!”

And then she’s gone. Harry walks over to the vending machine to buy a coke and some gummy bears. Then he sits down on a bench and leans against the wall. He has to wait about eight fucking hours until detention starts and somehow he knows this will be the longest day ever.

 

For the first time in his life, Harry isn’t late for an appointment. He still has some minutes left until detention starts so he sits down on the floor and scrolls through his phone.

“Hello Harry,” the man greets the boy as he’s walking towards him.

Harry can’t tell if he’s still pissed or not. He probably is because of the way he looks at him but it doesn’t matter because this look is fucking sexy. Those sharp cheekbones are so prominent. The skinny jeans outline his thighs so perfectly and his dark blue button up clings nicely to his body.

“Hello,” the boy smiles and gets up.

Mr. Tomlinson scrutinizes Harry inconspicuously. Uh, that’s sexy.

“You’re the only one today. I still have a lot of work to do so I would prefer to stay in my office,” he says.

Harry nods and follows him, nervously pushing his hair back. The thought of being alone with his teacher makes him smile and his fantasy runs wild.

 

When they arrive at the office, Harry looks at Mr. Tomlinson’s plate that hangs next to the door.

“Louis,” he says more to himself than to his teacher but Mr. Tomlinson has obviously heard it. He turns around and frowns.

“It’s not Louis. It’s Louie but nonetheless it’s none of your business.”

Feisty. While Mr. Tomlinson is unlocking the door, Harry bows his head and chuckles quietly because Mr. Tomlinson said his own name in such a cute way. He follows him into the room and closes the door behind him.

“Sit down here”, Mr. Tomlinson tells Harry, pointing at a small table. “You will work on your old topic again today.”

Harry takes off his coat and hangs it over the chair back. Then he sits down and looks at the pile of papers in front of him. “That’s more than what we read in class,” he remarks. Suddenly, a hint of mint, citrus and a strong manly scent fill Harry’s nostrils and he can’t remember any perfume that smells so good than this, not even his beloved Chanel, one his family got him for his birthday last year. Oh wow.

“Of course it is. You’re not here for your entertainment,” Mr. Tomlinson snaps. “Now start working, I won’t wait for you forever.”

On one hand it doesn’t feel good that Mr. Tomlinson is pissed but on the other hand Harry likes this peremptory tone. The boy tries not to concentrate on his thoughts too much because he’s sure that they could distract him a lot. He sighs, takes out his  notepad and a pen and starts working while Mr. Tomlinson walks back to his desk where he sits down to work.

After a while, Harry has just read a few passages of the text and starts filling in a chart. He really doesn’t want to do this. He pretends that he’s working while instead he tries to glance over to his teacher but the man doesn’t react. Harry keeps writing and tries again. When their eyes meet, Mr. Tomlinson looks at him for a second but nothing else happens. Harry sighs quietly. He hasn’t done much but who could actually work in a room with Louis Tomlinson, the sexiest teacher alive? Maybe Zayn and Liam, but Harry can’t. The boy is drawn to his teacher like a moth to a flame and he just can’t stop looking at him. Harry thinks of a way to get Mr. Tomlinson engaged in a conversation.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asks nicely. “I have a question concerning this text part.” Fuck, he’s getting nervous.

His teacher looks at him. “Is it a word you don’t understand?”

Harry nods. “Yes, yes, it is,” he says quickly.

“The black book on the shelf next to you might help.”

Harry is disappointed. This wasn’t part of his plan and he lets out a quiet sigh. “Thank you, I’ll have a look.”

Harry grabs the book and starts flicking through the pages aimlessly. “I can’t find the word,” he complains.

Mr. Tomlinson sighs and fixes his fringe. “You have to try harder, I’m sure it’s in there. That’s the best music lexicon on the market.”

“It’s not in here,” Harry gripes. He wants his teacher to come over to him and therefore he has to exaggerate a little. “I’ve never worked with such an ancient brick thing like this,” he adds and shuts the book with a bang. Harry thinks he can hear Mr. Tomlinson chuckle a bit but he isn’t sure.

“Just work,” Mr. Tomlinson responds dryly. “You have to try harder.”

Oh fuck, what are these words? They sound so appealing and sexy that Harry isn’t sure how long he can manage to keep up pretending that he’s working. The only thing that’s nearly hard is his dick because his imagination takes him to places he wouldn’t dare tell anyone. Pictures of Mr. Tomlinson giving him commands while he’s sucking his dick distract him from thinking and makes him shift uncomfortably because his jeans have suddenly become a little bit too tight.

Harry tries to look at him again but the man isn’t reacting at all. Harry sighs. This is harder than he had imagined it to be. The text he’s reading is so boring and words like flutter-tonguing, trills, nänie or inversion don’t really motivate him nor help him concentrate. He would love to know what Mr. Tomlinson is able to do to him with his tongue though, wouldn’t that be an interesting question to investigate? Harry adjusts his jeans again because only the thought of how Mr. Tomlinson’s tongue makes him get bigger again. Fuck. 

As the time passes, Harry gets the impression that Mr. Tomlinson has looked over to him a few times but he can’t quite tell because his teacher is really good at claiming he’s not. “I’ll get you,” Harry whispers to himself as he starts unbuttoning his shirt while he’s trying to check out his teacher’s possible reaction but nothing happens. Harry rubs his face and pushes his hair back slowly.

_“People respond to movements”_ , his biology teacher used to say and that’s what he’s trying right now.

Harry gets up, stretches extensively and makes sure that parts of his tummy are visible. Harry knows he has a good body because he’s been working out for over a year and the result is a pretty good one. And luckily, this method seems to work. Mr. Tomlinson quickly glances over to him but then focuses on his work again and so does Harry.

After the ten longest minutes of his life, Harry calls Mr. Tomlinson again. “I’m sorry, but this is really hard for me. Couldn’t you just come over and have a look?”

Harry doesn’t know what his teacher should have a look at, but he’s sure he’ll think of something within a few seconds.

Mr. Tomlinson sighs, clearly annoyed, but gets up. “I really hope that you’ve managed to solve the easiest tasks at least,” he says as he’s walking over to Harry.

“You haven’t come far,” he says unimpressed as he’s pulling Harry’s worksheet closer to have a look.

Harry looks at his teacher and gives him a small smile. “Well, it’s difficult without your help.”

“You’re persistent, aren’t you?”

“I can remember my ex-boyfriend told me the same thing,” Harry smirks and looks deep into Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes. Maybe now he will get a reaction, who knows.

Mr. Tomlinson clears his throat. “So what’s your problem?” he asks frowning.

“I just don’t get that task,” he sighs although the boy would rather tell him the truth. _“You are my problem! I’m trying to get your attention all the time but you’re still playing the cool guy although I’m sure you want to touch me just as I want to touch you.”_

“Let me see,” Mr. Tomlinson says in a softer voice. “That’s not very difficult, look. Here’s a chart and all you have to do is read the question and answer it with the help of the given information.”

Harry nods. “I don’t know where to start,” he continues and pulls the most pitiful face he’s able to express.

Mr. Tomlinson gives him a little smile and lets out a laugh. “Stop looking at me like that,” he says and presses his lips together. “Look at the example first. They start with the facts above but I don’t care what you chose for your start as long as it makes sense. Here’s the text, you basically just read it and fill the chart in as good as you can and at the end, you write down your opinion.”

Mr. Tomlinson pulls a chair out and sits down next to Harry so that their arms and knees almost touch. He leans toward his student to have a closer look at the worksheet. Mr. Tomlinson’s closeness and the smell of his perfume drive Harry crazy. He wants to touch his hair and his beard and he can’t stop imagining how much sharper his cheekbones would look if he sucked him off.

“Harry?” Mr. Tomlinson asks. “Are you listening?”

His eyes are piercing, what even is that blue color?

“What? Oh yes, yes . . .” Harry answers slowly, completely lost in Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes.

This time the teacher surprisingly doesn’t try to avoid eye contact. They look each other in the eyes for a few more seconds until Mr. Tomlinson starts focusing on the worksheet again. That was short but good.

“Again, here’s the task and that’s the information you need,” he says quickly, rubs his hands together and lets them glide over his thighs. Is he nervous? Suddenly, their knees touch and Harry feels Mr. Tomlinson’s warm hand on his knee, but only for a split second. Someone else wouldn’t have even noticed the slight touch but Harry does.

“I think you know now,” Mr. Tomlinson says and gets up.

Harry nods quickly and touches the spot on his knee as if he could preserve the feeling there. When the boy looks up, he notices a slight bulge in Mr. Tomlinson’s jeans. Or maybe it just looks like it because his jeans are so tight? The lost contact makes Harry dizzy and he feels like he’s getting addicted to this. He needs to feel him again and even more but Mr. Tomlinson is walking away.

Harry can’t stop looking at him. His walk is so delicate, his bum looks so good in his tight jeans and those thighs are heavenly. Mr. Tomlinson sits down and looks at Harry too. Their eyes meet, Harry has the feeling that this moment could change everything. Maybe it is the moment, maybe he should try again.

“Your tasks are very boring, you know,” Harry breaks the silence and holds the papers up just to let them fall onto the table again provocatively.

“As I’ve already told you, having fun isn’t the purpose of detention,” Mr. Tomlinson replies, not breaking eye contact.

“But it could be fun for both of us,” Harry says slowly. “Couldn’t it?”

“So?” his teacher answers as he’s raising one brow. He leans forward on this desk and puts his hand under his chin. “Why do you think so?”

“Because I can see that you want me,” Harry blurts out but just in that moment, he wishes he could take the words back. He wants Mr. Tomlinson so fucking much but maybe this wasn’t the right thing to say right now. Fuck. Harry feels his cheeks getting hot and he nervously pushes his hair back and bites his lip as he’s bowing his head.

“You’re quite cheeky, aren’t you?” his teacher says coolly.

Mr. Tomlinson makes Harry feel so small all of a sudden. The boy swallows hard as he looks up again and notices that Mr. Tomlinson is looking at him directly. He gets up from his chair and walks towards Harry who can’t help but stare at his beautiful thighs.

“You know Harry,” Mr. Tomlinson says slowly and sits down on the table next to the boy, “guys like you pretend most of the time,” he adds and touches Harry’s cheek with his hand, drawing an imaginary line down to Harry’s chin and cups it. “You’re pretending to be cool and sassy but in fact, you like to be the one who’s controlled,” he continues as he’s moving his thumb along Harry’s lower lip. Harry parts his lips slightly, staring into his teacher’s eyes but he isn’t able to react. He would do anything he wanted from him, anything. Harry feels as if he’s been paralyzed by Mr. Tomlinson’s blue eyes, his voice and his gentle touch. The feeling in his lower stomach increases and he can feel himself getting harder, only because of this.

“Look at that pretty mouth of yours,” his teacher says and lets his thumb explore Harry’s lips again. Mr. Tomlinson rests his hand on Harry’s cheek eventually. “Don’t try to convince me that you don’t want me either, Harry Edward Styles,” he says with a smirk.

“Louis,” Harry breathes as Mr. Tomlinson’s face comes closer to his.

Mr. Tomlinson looks Harry in the eyes for a few more seconds before he crashes his lips against Harry’s and Harry doesn’t have to think twice. He moves his mouth against Louis’ and it’s amazing how naturally it happens. Harry gets up from his chair, grabs the man’s neck and pulls him closer. He needs more. He needs to _feel_ him closer to his body. As the tension in his lower stomach grows, he opens his mouth a little bit more to deepen the kiss. Louis pulls back for a second as he cups Harry’s face again. He licks over Harry’s lip, bites it gently and gives him the slowest, sexiest and hottest French kiss Harry has ever gotten. Louis keeps pushing the kiss forward while he’s burying his hands into Harry’s dense curls. When Louis pulls back, a quiet whimper escapes Harry’s mouth. He doesn’t want this to end, ever.

“Touch me,” Harry whispers quietly into the kiss.

Louis gives him another kiss and lets his hands glide over Harry’s chest slowly until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. The man looks Harry in the eyes as he’s opening his belt. Harry bites his lip in excitement and watches his teacher opening his zipper. It feels like hours when the man is finally pulling his jeans down to his ankles. Harry’s bulge is so big and there’s already a wet spot shining through the fabric of his white pants. He’s almost full hard and moans when Louis leans in for another kiss while he’s gripping Harry’s length, moving his hand up and down painfully slow.

“Louis,” Harry whimpers quietly. His chest rises and falls quickly as he stares into his teacher’s blue eyes.

“Say my name again,” Louis breathes into Harry’s ear. The hot wave of air in combination with Louis’ wet tongue sends shivers through Harry’s body.  “Say it again because it sounds so fucking good out of your pretty mouth,” he whispers and kisses the soft spot under Harry’s ear which makes the boy whimper again. “Louis!” the boy repeats and presses his hips against Louis’ hand to get some friction because his dick just needs to get some more attention or he will burst.

“I know you’re waiting for it, aren’t you?” Louis smirks and gives Harry another slow French kiss before he pulls the boy’s pants down eventually.

“So wet,” Louis whispers against Harry’s mouth. He kisses him hard while he gives him a few slow strokes, then he lets his thumb run over the tip that’s covered with pre-cum. Harry gasps at Louis’ touch and bites his lip in excitement.

“Turn around,” the man demands and Harry obeys.

Louis sits down on the table and wraps his arm around Harry to pull him close to his body. When his bum is touching Louis’ crotch, Harry can feel that Louis is hard too. Louis’ breathing feels hot against Harry’s ear and sends shivers down the boy’s spine again. It feels like every fiber of his body is electrically charged.

Louis wraps his left hand around Harry’s chest and grabs Harry’s length with his other hand as he starts pumping slowly. This feels so good but it’s not enough, not at all. “More,” Harry whispers and grabs Louis’ arm to steady himself, “Please Louis, more!”

“As you wish,” Louis breathes against Harry’s ear and tightens his grip on Harry. He moves his hand up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm and it feels heavenly. His movements get faster and Harry’s breathing increases as he can feel that the tension growing stronger from second to second. Louis’ dick is pressed against him and Harry can feel him twitch in his jeans. Fuck. Harry lets his head fall onto Louis’ shoulders. He grabs Louis’ arm with his left hand and puts his other arm around Louis’ neck to steady his position because he feels like he could lose balance every other second. Louis’ touch feels so good that Harry can’t manage the sounds that come out of his mouth. It’s embarrassing but he can’t help it. The boy lifts his head from Louis’ shoulder to kiss the soft skin on his teacher’s neck and jawline. Louis turns his head to give the boy another kiss. This is so hot. Everything Louis does feels like flashes down there, the tension is so strong and so intense that Harry can’t bear it anymore. He needs more friction, he needs it and he feels like he could explode right here. The kissing turns out sloppily and uncontrolled because the sensation is so intense that Harry can’t quite concentrate on the movements of his mouth.

“You’re doing so good,” Louis breathes against Harry’s ear what makes the boy whimper quietly. His breathing has already gotten faster as he pushes his face against Louis’ neck again. He squirms a little and presses his body closer to Louis’. Still, he has no control over the quiet moans and whimpers that escape his mouth gently pressed against Louis’ neck.

“You’re about to come, aren’t you?” Louis asks and his seducing voice nearly sends Harry over the edge. He feels hot and wet and needy and the tension down there is nearly ripping him apart.

Suddenly the man presses Harry closer to his chest, tightens his grip again and increases the speed. Oh god. This is a complete different level and Harry isn’t sure if he has ever experienced something like that. Harry squirms under Louis’ touch and breathes heavily, whimpering quietly against Louis’ neck. He can feel it coming, he’s almost there.

“Come for me,” Louis whispers with a low voice and that’s it. Harry gasps, lets out a few more whimpers as he’s screwing his eyes shut because of the sensation. Harry lets out a deep moan as he comes all over Louis’ hand with a few, hot spurts. Louis holds Harry until he has calmed down. Then he walks over to the sink. He washes his hands and turns around to face Harry.

“Don’t get me wrong but this was just a one-off thing, nothing you should take too seriously,” he says as Harry is zipping his jeans and puts his shirt on again. “I just don’t want you to think this will ever happen again because I shouldn’t have done it.” When Harry opens his mouth to answer, Louis holds his hand up to silence him. “I think I have to apologize here. This was a mistake,” he says with a sigh. “A big, unforgivable mistake.” He leans on his desk and presses his lips together as he’s looking out of the window.

“Do you regret it?” Harry asks. He’s not sad. His plan has basically worked out but he’d love to do it again.

“I do,” Louis responds and exhales audibly. “You’re my student, Harry. What I did was wrong.”

“I’ll be eighteen in a few months,” Harry responds. “I’m not a baby.”

“It doesn’t matter. I took advantage of you and I’m sorry. I can’t take it back but I promise that it won’t happen again,” Louis says seriously.

Harry decides not to push it today but he wants it to happen again. And it will happen again. “Well then . . . I suppose I should leave now.” Harry puts everything back into his rucksack, grabs his coat on and leaves the room.

 

On his way home, all Harry can think of is how sexy Louis’ voice sounded, how hot his breath felt against his skin and how good it felt to be touched by him. Just the thought of his teacher makes Harry horny again and he can’t wait to lock himself in the bathroom to have a quick wank. He moans his teacher’s name quietly as he reaches his high but it doesn’t feel half as good this time. It’s enough for him to ease the tension on a basic level but of course it doesn’t get close to the feeling Louis gave him a few hours ago. Harry is absolutely determined to hit on him and then he will be the one who is in control.

 


	6. Trying again

Harry knows that Louis comes to school by car. He has already driven past him but Harry doesn’t know where he parks his car and the question is if he parks it in the same spot every day. That’s why he decides to go to school a little bit earlier than usual this morning. He needs to know everything about him:  when he arrives at school, what his schedule is, when he finishes work.

Harry buys a hot chocolate at a bakery before he walks to school. It’s a cold December morning, the icy wind is blowing against his face and it’s still dark outside. Harry shivers and wraps his scarf tighter around his neck. What is he even doing? His school is huge and there are basically three parking areas next to the buildings. He tries to position himself at a strategically good place, but it’s not that easy because he can’t see everything.

After half an hour, the first cars arrive but none of the drivers is Louis. The wind has gotten stronger during the last few minutes and Harry is freezing so much that he wants to give up. He forces himself to stay there for another ten minutes but then he can’t bare it anymore. He has to go inside.

As he’s climbing the stairs to his classroom, he can hear a male voice and this voice sounds oddly familiar. Harry walks toward the corridor where he thinks the voice is coming from and actually spots his teacher standing at the end of it, in front of the main teacher’s room. He doesn’t notice Harry at all because he’s keeping up a conversation with a colleague. Harry grins. His stance is so delicate and the way Louis’ hand rests on his hip is just art. If Harry could, he would grab Louis by his hand and pull him into the next bathroom.

As the boys is staring at him, an idea comes to his mind. What if the door to his office is open? Maybe Harry could get a quick picture of his schedule? That’s it. Harry nearly flies the stairs up to the next floor and over to Louis’ office. He’s lucky, the door is slightly opened. The boy sneaks into the office and walks over to the desk quickly. His heart is hammering in his chest as he looks at the desk covered in loose sheets and piles of tests which don’t make it easy to get a good view of everything. Harry holds some of the sheets up but there’s no schedule anywhere. He pulls out some drawers but doesn’t find what he’s looking for. The last drawer beneath his desk is locked. Harry really wants to find out what’s in there but he will have to do it another time. Harry spots a calendar and several other paper sheets on the back of the door so he has a quick look but no. He walks back to the desk and looks round again. But what’s that? There’s a small cork pin board put on the wall next to Louis’ desk. It’s a little bit hidden, that’s why Harry couldn’t spot it. And there is the schedule. Harry takes a quick picture of it and sneaks out of the room again.

 

During lunch, Harry studies Louis’ schedule. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays he has to be at school from 8am until 5pm in the afternoon. He has a day off on Tuesdays and he only has classes in the morning on Thursdays. Well, that’s not too bad.

After school Harry tells his friends that he has to work in the library as he can’t come with them. Niall and Liam burst out in laughter, Zayn just frowns.

“Are you serious?” Niall asks Harry. He looks at his friend, raising his brows in disbelief. “Since when do _you_ go to the library? Are you okay?”

Liam puts his hand on Niall’s shoulder and grins. “And since when do you study for real?”

The situation is so hilarious that even Harry can’t hide a smile. “Well, it is what it is,” he chuckles.

 “You can’t even believe what you’re saying yourself, Styles!” Niall laughs and the others join him.

“Fuck you all,” Harry says and walks away.

“We’ll be at the club later on,” Zayn shouts as they’re already a few meters away.

Harry turns around. “I’ll be there,” he shouts back.

As he turns around, he blows air through his lips with relief. Thank god they didn’t ask him any more stupid questions.

 

As Harry looks at the clock, it’s nearly half past five. Maybe he’s lucky and Louis is still in his office? The boy walks up to the third floor and knocks on the door. Seconds later, his teacher opens it.

“Harry?” he asks astonished. “What are you doing here?”

 “Can I come in?” he asks. “Please?” Harry gives Louis a cute smile.

Louis nods and closes the door. “It’s actually good that you’re here,” he says but turns away from Harry. “I thought about you alot and I wanted to tell you that . . .”

Harry interrupts Louis by touching his back slightly. “It’s good to know that we’re both thinking of each other, isn’t it?” he says as he lets his hand run down Louis’ spine.

The man turns around. Harry is so close to him that his face is only inches away from Louis’. Harry looks him in the eyes, runs his fingers through his hair and kisses him hard. When he pulls back, Louis is the one who leans in for another kiss and it’s such a great feeling to feel his mouth again after the weekend. Louis bites Harry’s lips gently and Harry loves it. Kissing Louis is so hot and appealing that Harry can’t stop. His body moves closer to Louis’ and the feeling of their tongues brushing against each other feels so good, so satisfying. Their kissing gets sloppy when Harry starts rocking his hips forward against Louis’ crotch almost automatically. He moans into Louis’ mouth and pushes the man against his book shelf behind them.

Louis lets out a quiet moan, cups Harry’s face and lets his tongue circle around Harry’s. The younger boy moans quietly as he moves his mouth against Louis and presses his crotch against his teacher over and over again. The man responds and pushes his hips back too. They move against each other sloppily and Harry can feel that Louis is getting aroused too. It’s such an intense feeling although they’re both fully clothed that Harry gasps because has never felt anything similar before, ever. Louis’ heavy breathing against Harry’s ear is such a turn on for the boy that he can feel himself getting harder. His dick presses against the fabric of his jeans uncomfortably and he knows that he will need a release soon. Louis leans in for another French kiss and the combination of everything makes Harry feel hot all over.

 

Suddenly Louis pushes Harry away forcefully. “We can’t do this!” His chest rises and falls quickly. “I’ve already told you!”

Harry wipes his mouth and presses his lips together. He won’t give up this time, he won’t. “Of course we can!” Harry responds. “I promise, I won’t tell anyone,” he says with a soft voice and looks Louis in the eyes. He takes a step closer to his teacher and touches his bulge. “You want me as much as I want you, Louis,” Harry coos in his ear so that his nose and tongue nearly touch it. “I know that, you want me as much as I want you. If not, tell me now.” Harry squeezes Louis’ bulge a little bit harder and moves his hand up and down slowly.

“Fuck,” Louis mutters under his breath.

“Look how big you already are,” Harry says in a seductive voice he didn’t even know he could pull off. “Do you really want me to leave you here like this?”

Louis swallows hard. Harry takes his hands away, puts them around the man’s neck and pulls him close for another kiss. Louis doesn’t hesitate and kisses him back.

“Harry,” Louis whispers into Harry’s mouth. Then he pulls away. “You’re my student! We can’t do this!” he says fiercely and sits down at his desk. “Stop pushing it all the time!”

Harry licks his lips and pushes his hair back. “Didn’t you like it?” he asks. His pulse is hammering in his chest and his dick is throbbing. The combination of both makes him dizzy and everything around him seems blurry.

Louis hits the tabletop with his hands and looks at Harry angrily. “Would you stop asking me shit?” he nearly yells, exhales audible and rubs his hand over his forehead.

“That doesn’t answer my question, _Louis_ ,” Harry says slowly, accentuating his teacher’s name in a way he knows he would like it. Harry might only be seventeen, but he knows what his voice can do to people, he’s totally aware of that.

“Stop saying my name that way,” Louis snaps. He turns around, rests his elbows on the table and rubs his temples.

Harry watches him for a few seconds. Then he walks over to Louis and wraps his arms around his neck and puts his head onto Louis’ shoulder. “I know why you want me to stop saying your name,” he whispers against Louis and lets his thumb run over the right side of the man’s neck. Harry can hear Louis swallowing hard. “It turns you on, doesn’t it? And it makes you want to . . .”

 

Just in that moment Louis turns around, pulls Harry down by his shirt and kisses him so hard that the boy sees stars. Harry can’t even think as the man pulls Harry closer to him, his tongue trying to get access to his mouth. Louis’ kiss is so hot, so fucking hot and demanding that Harry feels the tickling in his lower region starting again. The man gets up and buries his hands into Harry’s hair while he’s massaging the boy’s tongue with his. Harry gasps, touches Louis’ back and lets his hands run over Louis’ waist, over his hips and all the way down to his perfectly shaped bum where he rests them for the next few seconds. It feels amazing and Harry can’t resist squeezing it. This time Harry pushes Louis back so that he flops down on his boss’s chair again.

He looks so fucking sexy. His lips are swollen from kissing, his cheeks are red and his hair is ruffled in such a good way that Harry can’t resist touching it.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re the hottest teacher ever?” Harry asks with a smirk and leans forward to give Louis a quick kiss. “Your cheekbones look so good,” he says, tracing them with his fingers. “Your thighs are so thick that I want them wrapped around me while I blow you right here on your chair,” he coos. Fuck. He has never used that language before and now it comes out naturally.

Louis swallows again before he gives Harry a teasingly slow kiss.

“I suppose this means yes,” Harry smirks and starts to open Louis’ belt and zipper.

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and grabs it. “You are such a good boy,” he says quietly. “And so pretty.”

Harry gives him a mischievous smile. He pulls Louis’ jeans and boxers down to the ankles and waits for Louis to kick them away. Harry smiles and kneels down between Louis’ legs. “It was worth it, I suppose,” Harry says slowly as he wraps his right hand around Louis’ length. “Quite a good feeling,” he says after he has given him a few, light strokes.

“Feels so good baby so fucking good,” Louis moans as he pushes his head back against the chair in pleasure for a short moment.

Harry looks him in the eyes while he’s pumping faster. “That’s my way to say sorry for being bad during your classes.”

Louis lets his index finger run across Harry’s cheek and traces his lips slowly. “Seems it was worth it,” he replies and bites his lip. “I might forgive you in the end.”

“Lean back,” Harry tells Louis as he moves closer on his knees. He holds Louis hard dick with one hand and gives him a slow lick from the base to the tip. Harry takes Louis into his mouth carefully, lets his tongue circle around the tip a few times and starts moving his head down his teacher’s length slowly. He moves his head up again and repeats the movement again while his tongue pays attention to Louis’ most sensitive spot too. He already tastes salty. Good thing.

Louis looks at Harry. He swallows hard and grabs Harry’s arm with his right hand. “You’re such a tease, I love it,” he remarks.

Harry looks him directly in the eyes as he gives his length a painfully slow lick again. Then he pumps Louis a few times as he spits onto the tip to get it wetter before he takes him into his warm mouth again. Louis squeezes Harry’s arm so hard that it nearly hurts but the boy doesn’t mind. While Harry continues blowing, he’s getting hard too. It’s not just a little bit but it’s a full on hard boner and the feeling grows so much that he isn’t sure if he couldn’t come from that only. Harry tries to ignore his own needs because he wants to please Louis as good as he can. He bobs his head up and down eagerly, massages Louis’ balls gently and takes them into his mouth too.

“Oh god!” Louis moans and buries his hand into Harry’s curls to tug on them. His breathing has increased and he can barely hold his eyes open. He really seems to like it which turns Harry on even more and encourages him to give his best for Louis. While Harry is blowing him, Louis is still tugging at the boy’s hair. Louis’ gentle assault is a huge turn on for Harry. He hadn’t known that before but now that he has experienced it, he knows. His length is throbbing against his jeans, fuck.

When Harry notices that Louis is close, he slows down a little bit but Louis won’t take it. He pushes his hips up to get more friction but then he gets too needy and hits the back of the boy’s throat which makes Harry gag and splutter at the same time. The boy pulls away and coughs.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done this, really, I’m so -,” Louis says flustered and tries to reach out for the boy but Harry puts his hand in front of Louis’ mouth to silence him. He shakes his head. “No need to apologize,” he smirks and leans in for a quick kiss. “Do it again,” he says before he lowers his head down again. This time he keeps looking Louis in the eyes and fuck, that’s hot because Louis is struggling to keep his eyes open again. He tugs Harry’s hair and squeezes his arm hard as he pushes his hips up again and again.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!” Louis moans and whimpers at the sensation Harry gives him.

Harry pumps him faster and blows him as good as he can until Louis comes with a loud moan that’s so appealing that Harry feels his own jeans getting wet. Fuck. He came too.

Louis pants as he’s recovering from his orgasm. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and smiles at Harry. “This was amazing,” he breathes and lets his hand run over the boy’s hair.

“Am I forgiven now?” Harry asks with a wink.

“More than that,” Louis chuckles as Harry gets up.

“Wait you . . . you _came_?” Louis wonders and points at Harry’s crotch. “Untouched?”

Harry shrugs. “I think so.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Louis says and cleans his stomach with a tissue before he puts his clothes back on. He walks over to Harry and wraps his arm around him from behind. His breath feels hot against the boy’s ear. “I suppose next time I’ll be the one who has to say sorry.”

On his way home, Harry hears Louis’ voice saying that one sentence over and over again. _“I suppose next time I’ll be the one who has to say sorry.” “I suppose next time I’lll be the one who has to say sorry.”_ Louis really said next time. That’s a great concept and Harry is very proud of himself. He made it, he wanted Louis and he got him. He takes a quick shower before he cycles to the youth center at the end of the village, a huge grin on his face.


	7. Making out

“Hey guys,” Harry yells when he steps into the youth center where his friends are already waiting for him.

“Hey Styles,” Zayn greets him and takes a drag of his cigarette. Harry seriously thinks that he has started smoking since he was in primary school because he can’t think of one single day he hasn’t seen him smoking and Harry has known Zayn since the first day of school. Harry doesn’t smoke. He has tried it once but had a coughing fit. It tasted awful so he decided not to try again.

Niall grins. “Have you finished studying?” His friend air-quotes the word studying and grins.

Harry sticks out his tongue to his friend.

“You really don’t look like you’ve studied,” Liam says and makes an unambiguous gesture.

“Wanker,” Harry says and flips him off.

Liam pulls a face and Niall laughs. Harry feels his cheeks getting hot but thank god it’s dark in the room so his friends won’t notice. He buys a coke from the vending machine and flops down next to Niall while the other boys start playing billiards with some girls. Niall and Harry just watch them in silence.

“Harry?” Niall asks after a while.

“Hm?”

“To be honest, I don’t believe for a second that you studied, especially not in the library,” Niall says and chuckles.

Harry rolls his eyes at his friend. “Who did you meet?” Niall continues and nudges Harry as he isn’t replying. “Come on, tell me who it is!”

“It’s none of your business what I did or didn’t do.”

“Oh come on, I’m your friend!”

“I won’t tell you,” Harry insists and takes a swig of his coke. “It’s none of your business.”

Niall jumps out of his seat and points at Harry. There’s a wide grin showing on his face. “See? I knew you weren’t studying” I knew, I knew, I knew!“

Harry pulls a face. “Stop this, Niall. Don’t make such a fuss about it,” he says. “And if you dare to tell Zayn, Liam or anyone else, then I will post every single detail about the day when I caught you . . . “

Harry can’t finish his sentence because Niall has already pressed his hand on his mouth. “Don’t you dare tell them!” he says, his eyes wide in panic.

Harry laughs and pats his friend’s back. “Just keep your mouth shut, that’s all.”

Niall exhales audibly. “Man, this must be a crazy story. Why would you make such a big secret about it?” Niall asks seriously.

“Because I want to,” Harry snaps. “End of discussion.”

 “Okay, okay,” Niall mutters under his breath and doesn’t mention the topic again.

 

On Wednesday morning, Harry is excited to see Louis again in class. It feels different and somehow it’s cool that they have a secret nobody knows about. The boy tries not to be that annoying again and it works out well. Zayn is not very happy during class but Harry is used to his lethargy and he tries to ignore it as best as he can.

_“I suppose next time I’ll be the one who has to say sorry.”_ His teacher’s voice plays in Harry’s head over and over again. He looks so good today that Harry can’t stop thinking about meeting him again. Harry hasn’t touched himself since the last time so he’s quite tensed up.

When the lesson is over, Harry stays in his place. “Coming with me?” Zayn ask his friend but Harry shakes his head, pointing at the teacher. “I have to ask him something. I’ll join you later, if that’s okay.”

“Okay.” Zayn nods and walks away.

Louis looks at Harry a few times but he doesn’t say anything; maybe because there are still some students in the room. When everyone is gone, Harry walks over to Louis.

“I want to make you come again,” Harry whispers into his teacher’s ear.

Louis gasps at first but then he gives Harry a smirk. “Fine, but remember I’m the one who has to apologize this time.” The teacher comes close to Harry, looks him in the eyes and gives him a kiss. Then he pushes Harry’s hair away and licks over the boy’s ear. “I’ve thought about this in my bed and I really want you to fuck my mouth with your big dick until the end,” he breathes and nibbles at Harry’s earlobe. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He wants that too and he wants it now.

“I need this right now,” the boy whispers into their kiss. The tension has already started growing and fuck, everyone could see his bulge.

“So needy,” Louis coos back and traces his lips with his thumb. “Meet me now on the 5th floor, left corridor, room 510. I’m going to take another stairway. We have about fifteen minutes.”

And then he’s gone. Harry can’t believe how lucky he is. He will have sex with his teacher in a few minutes. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is so hot that Harry can’t think straight. This is what he wanted and he got it and it’s better than he would have ever imagined it in his dreams. He quickly leaves the room and walks upstairs.

 

There are almost no people on the 4th floor and when Harry reaches the next one, it seems like he’s on his own. It’s quite dark up here and to be honest, Harry is a little bit afraid. Maybe Louis is waiting for him in that room? He tries to find a switch but just when he’s about to push it, he pulls his hand back. It will probably be better if nobody sees them so he walks down the left corridor in the dark. It’s not pitch black but enough for Harry to be scared. He has definitely watched too many horror movies.

Harry pushes the door-handle and to his surprise, the room is open. It’s kind of a storage room or something. There are some metal shelves standing near the wall that are full with junk, dusty objects and boxes. There’s a table full of old computer screens standing next to the window and there’s an old daybed next to the table. It’s packed with different boxes, wires, electrical devices and plastic bags. To Harry’s surprise, the floor is quite clean, in contrast to the window. You can’t even see the adjacent building.

Just when Harry puts his rucksack down, the door is opened and Louis comes in. He locks the door and gives Louis a smile. “You’re in time, Harry. Perfect,” he says and steps closer to the boy. “I hope you’re in good condition today,” he coos into Harry’s ear as he starts unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. “We won’t need the shirt today,” he whispers as he’s letting it fall on the floor. Harry just stares at his teacher, biting his lip.

Louis lets his hand explore Harry’s body while he leans in for a kiss.

“Your hands feel so good,” Harry says into Louis’ mouth but the man doesn’t respond at first. He deepens the kiss and lets his tongue interact with Harry’s.  Maybe he should let Louis control everything today and Harry’s quite in the mood.

Louis bites Harry’s lower lip and teases him with his tongue. “Your body feels amazing, your skin is so smooth and you’re so fit baby,” Louis says as he lets his hand glide up to Harry’s chest and back slowly. He pulls the white shirt up and Harry tosses it on the floor, next to his shirt.

“Look at those puffy nipples,” Louis coos as he’s tracing his fingers over them first before he gives them a lick and circles one of them with his tongue, gently rubbing the other one with his fingers.

Harry loves the feeling Louis gives him and whimpers. He’s so sensitive and he’ll get wet in a few seconds if Louis doesn’t stop teasing him. “Again Louis, please,” Harry begs when Louis lets his hands run down his sides. The boy grabs Louis’ arm. The man smiles and touches Harry’s nipples again, pinches them and tickles one with his tongue while Harry has his hands buried in Louis’ hair. It feels so good, it feels so right and his touches feel like heaven.

“Now let me make you come,” Louis tells Harry as he leans in for a quick, filthy kiss and starts opening Harry’s belt. He pulls his jeans and pants down and kneels down on the floor in front of Harry. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed this,” he says and looks into Harry’s eyes.

“Me too,” Harry agrees and bites his lip. “I’ve missed your touch, Louis.”

“I love the way you say my name,” Louis says as he starts pumping Harry’s semi-hard length. “Fuck.” He gives the boy a few firm strokes and then wraps his lips around his tip and circles it with his wet, warm tongue.

Harry lets out a quiet moan. Louis hasn’t really started yet but this feels like it couldn’t get better. Louis lets his hands slide over Harry’s thighs up to his bum while he’s blowing him on his knees. This feels so fucking hot that Harry needs to hold himself somewhere but there’s nothing instead of Louis hair. Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He’s now resting his hands under his bum as he takes the boy into his mouth and never forgets to pay attention to his tip.

As the tension grows, Harry can’t stand still anymore. He needs more of Louis, he needs more friction. Harry needs more of everything so he pushes his cock into Louis mouth and Louis stops moving his head. Harry is unsure if that’s okay so he stops his movements too. Louis gets up, parts Harry’s lips with his thumb and gives the boy a sloppy French kiss.

“Take what you need baby,” he whispers into his ear. “You can fuck my mouth as hard as you want to.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so appealing and Harry just does it. He grabs Louis hair and pushes his hips forward while he’s looking him in the eyes. His movements are uncontrolled at first but then he finds a steady rhythm and he holds Louis’ head in his hands to have more control over his movements. Louis does magic with his tongue while Harry thrusts his throbbing length into his warm mouth over and over again. Harry is so needy that he pushes his hips harder into Louis so that his tip soon touches the back of Louis’ mouth. The man gags a little bit and a tear runs down his cheek.

Harry pulls back. “Sorry,” he apologizes.

Louis slaps Harry’s bum twice and shakes his head.

“Fuck me,” he demands and takes Harry into his mouth as deep as he can.

Hell yes, this is it. His tone is it. Harry pushes his hips forward furiously and the gagging noises Louis makes become so appealing suddenly. The boy moans and whimpers constantly as he gets close to his orgasm. It takes him only two more thrusts before he finally releases into Louis’ mouth with a quiet moan.

“Louis,” he pants, breathing heavily. “This was so good!”

Louis kisses Harry and winks at him. “You’re hot, that’s why.”

The boy smirks as he lets his gaze wander between Louis’ eyes and his bulge alternately. “Should I . . . help you out or do you want to have a wank later?” he says but touches Louis’ bulge that’s quite prominent.

“I’d love to,” Louis winks and Harry immediately starts unzipping his jeans.


	8. Little changes and new experiences

After making out on Friday afternoon, Harry feels incredibly exhausted but also kind of relaxed at the same time. He’s laying next to Louis who has one arm wrapped around him so that he’s pressed against his body. Harry’s head rests on Louis’ chest and he has his left arm wrapped around the guy’s waist. It feels good to be close to him, really good. Harry is still panting, trying to catch his breath after the sensation of the forceful orgasm Louis just gave him. Louis blew Harry so hard that he saw stars; he teased him for nearly half an hour and didn’t let him come. The feeling in his crotch was so intense that Harry nearly lost all power over his body. The sounds he made were wild and uncontrolled so Louis had to press a pillow onto his face to muffle his moans. It was crazy. When Louis brought him over the edge, the boy came so hard that he just couldn’t stay quiet, it wasn’t possible. The sensation of his orgasm was overwhelming and after Harry had calmed down from his high his teacher gave him a second orgasm.

“It was fun today,” Louis says and lets his fingers run through Harry’s hair.

Louis’ touch feels heavenly and the boy closes his eyes. It’s the best feeling ever and he feels so oddly comfortable and safe with him. Harry wants to lay in his arms forever.

“Louis?” Harry asks with his eyes still closed.

“Since when have I allowed you to call me that?”

“You’ve never complained.”

“Because I like it,” Louis chuckles against Harry’s hair.

“I figured,” Harry smiles and traces Louis’ chest with his fingers. “Do you think we could get into trouble because of this?”

Louis exhales audibly. “As long as it’s clear that it’s only sex, I don’t think so and as long as we don’t tell others about it, we’re safe. We just have to be careful, that’s all,” Louis answers. “Could you get up please? It’s Friday and I don’t want to spend the night at school.” Ouch.

Louis’ words hurt, maybe more than they should. “I thought -, “ Harry starts saying but then he stops talking. He wasn’t really trying to say that, was he?

“What?” Louis asks as he’s putting his shirt on.

“Nothing,” Harry responds quickly. He can feel his cheeks getting hot.

“Just tell me, I won’t bite,” Louis tells Harry and chuckles. “Well, except your nipples but not today.”

Harry swallows. “I just wanted to ask when we’ll meet again.”

“I love how needy you are, Harry. That’s such a turn on, seriously,” Louis responds as he’s walking towards Harry and kisses him hard. When he pulls back, the man looks at Harry’s lips and traces them with his thumb. “Your pink lips are worth every minute, every second.”

Harry just stares at him. He looks so sexy but also . . . very cute. He wants him to stay. He wants to do something with him, not just sex.

“Stop looking at me with those damn puppy eyes Harry because they make me do filthy things to you -,” Louis says but in this moment, Harry pulls him closer and kisses him.

Thank god the man doesn’t break the kiss but starts running his hand all over Harry’s body. “Do you have any idea of how appealing you are, baby?” he says into Harry’s mouth as they kiss and both of them are gasping for air.

“Please don’t go,” Harry says suddenly and Louis pulls back.

They stare into each other’s eyes. Then Louis gives Harry a smirk and nods while he’s looking Harry up and down. “You can’t wait for me to touch you again, can you?” he whispers and pulls Harry closer. “You can-,” he says as he licks over the boy’s ear and nibbles at the earlobe. “You can wish for something and I will do that to you quickly,” Louis breathes and sucks at the soft spot on Harry’s neck.

“Just touch me,” Harry whimpers, grabs Louis’ hand and leads it to his crotch. He would rather talk to him but if that’s what he’ll get, he won’t complain. Harry can’t believe how much and quickly his body responds to Louis, it’s insane. He has just come, maybe fifteen minutes ago but he’s ready to burst again.

Louis smirks and squeezes Harry’s length. “Will do,” he says and grabs Harry’s wrists.

Louis pushes Harry onto the sofa and sits down next to him. He opens his jeans a little bit and pulls his pants down so that his dick plops out, pointing towards the boy’s tummy. Louis starts pumping the boy and Harry leans his body toward Louis, lets his head rest on his shoulders and inhales the smell of his perfume that’s mixed with a tiny layer of sweat on his neck and it’s heaven. As Louis tightens his grip, Harry grabs the man’s thigh and squeezes it. This feels so good. Harry breathes heavily into Louis neck and he knows that he won’t last long this time because Louis is doing a good job; he’s not teasing Harry at all. “Can you come for me, baby?” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear and Harry just whimpers as the tension grows in his tummy. The boy starts squirming under Louis’ touch. Soon his body trembles and he releases onto Louis’ hand. Harry whimpers and bites the soft skin on Louis’ neck at the sensation.

“Thank you,” Harry breathes. “This felt so good.”

“Anytime,” Louis answers and kisses the boy’s temple. Oh. Louis has never done that before and Harry thinks it’s cute. It feels good, familiar, even. His heart is hammering in his chest as he’s recovering. After a few seconds, he can feel himself getting soft under Louis’ touch again.

After a while, Louis gets up and starts packing his rucksack. “I have to go now, hurry up,” he says. “I’m already late.”

Harry bows his head. It’s the second time that Louis’ words hurt Harry and they boy has the impression that Louis is nicer to him when they make out. Harry zips his jeans and puts his rucksack onto his shoulders.

“Bye Louis,” he says and walks out of the door.

 

 

When Harry goes to bed, he thinks of Louis again. Maybe it was just imagination, not a big deal and Harry just got his words wrong. The boy decides to send him a message. Harry is a little bit nervous as he opens his messenger and starts a new chat. It takes him about ten minutes to hit the send button.

_Miss me? ;)_

Harry puts the phone down and stares at it but nothing happens for hours and he finally falls asleep. In the morning, Louis has answered.

  _Feel horny yet?_

If Harry is honest with himself, he’s disappointed. This wasn’t what he was expecting as an answer. He sighs and puts the phone away without sending a message back. If he continues writing, he’ll probably fuck it up. Harry spends the weekend with his friends and attends a birthday party. There he meets a guy from school he quite likes and they end up kissing and making out a little in the bathroom but it doesn’t feel as satisfying and exciting as with Louis. The kisses don’t feel as good as Harry wants them to feel, the boy’s skin isn’t as soft as Louis’ and his hair is way too short to bury his hands into them.

Harry thinks of an excuse to get rid of the boy and gets himself something to eat. He sits down at the table with Alice, a childhood friend of his. They munch their pizza happily and talk about random things. Harry needs to talk with someone about Louis and Alice is the one he trusts most. Plus, she’s three years older than him, maybe she knows about his struggle.

“Have you ever made out with someone just because you thought he was hot?” he asks Alice.

The girl looks at him and chuckles. “What a topic change from bunnies to sex in two seconds,” she laughs.

Harry frowns. “Sorry,” Alice adds, holding her hand up as an excuse.

“I’m being serious,” Harry replies.

“I’m not a fan of it actually. I did it once but regretted everything in the end,” she explains and takes a bite of her pizza. “I get attached to people too quickly and it nearly broke my heart because he only wanted sex, nothing else.”

Harry presses his lips together and nods. “I get it.”

“But that’s just my story. Could work out for someone else, you know?” she says and takes a sip of her coke. “Why are you asking? Are you making out with someone just for fun?”

Harry nods. “Yeah but it’s okay for me, it’s just . . . fun, as you said,” he lies and fidgets with the bottle in his hands. “Nothing serious,” he adds.

Alice grins and puts an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Is it Tom?”

“Who?” Harry frowns. Who’s Tom?

“Thomas Ramone. The guy with the dreads,” Alice explains. “You know him; he’s on the football team with your friend Niall.”

“Ah, that guy,” Harry says. “I’ve only seen him once or twice but we never really talked. Whatever gave you that idea?”

“We met earlier and we talked about you a little bit. Seems as if he likes you,” Alice says with a smile and winks at her friend.

Harry frowns again. “He doesn’t even know me, Alice. And we’ve barely talked.”

“But he could still think you’re hot, right?”

Harry shrugs. “Maybe so.”

“I think he likes you.”

“But it’s not him and I won’t tell you who it is, love.”

 “It’s fine, you don’t need to. But be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself,” Harry says and gives her a hug. “Thanks for caring about me though.”

 

When Harry walks home late at night, he thinks about Louis all the time. He would give everything to be with him, to just talk to him and lay in his arms. In bed, Harry just can’t sleep. He stares at his mobile and thinks about sending Louis another message when his phone buzzes. Harry’s heart starts beating faster as he spots Louis’ name on his screen.

_Hey Mr. Styles! Here’s our sexy schedule:  Monday (room 510), Wednesday + Friday (office) around 5:30 pm so we can be sure we’re alone._

 

Harry is very excited before they meet on Monday. When Louis steps into the room, the boy gets a little bit nervous all of a sudden. “Hi,” he says and smiles at his teacher.

“Hi,” Louis greets him, closes and locks the door. Then he turns around and walks towards Harry who’s sitting on the table, surrounded by the old computer screens. Louis lets his hand glide over Harry’s thighs towards his tummy and leans in for a short kiss. “Ready?” he says and winks.

Harry presses his lips together and nods. Of course he’s ready for Louis. He’s always ready for him. Harry smiles and leans in for another kiss. Louis’ mouth feels so good on his and when he runs his hands along his neck to cup Louis’ face, he looks him in the eyes, scans his face and suddenly the boy thinks of how cute he looks. Harry lets his fingers trace along Louis’ cheek and pushes a strand of hair out of his face.

“You’re so gentle,” Louis says and kisses Harry gently. And this time it feels different for Harry. The kiss is so light and cute and slow that Harry feels his heart jumping as he moves his tongue against Louis’ gently. Louis let’s his hands glide under Harry’s sweater and holds on to his hips. The warmth of his hands feel so good on his skin.

When Louis pulls back, he looks into Harry’s eyes and suddenly Harry doesn’t just want to have sex with him. He wants to tap his nose and he wants to lie down in his arms just like they did last week. He wants to hug Louis, to tell him how cute his eyelashes look and . . . What the hell? Harry quickly rubs his eyes to distract himself. Just in that moment, he doesn’t have time to think anymore because Louis has been pushing his hands toward Harry’s nipples and Harry responds automatically. The touches send shivers down his spine and he can feel the tension in his lower stomach building. He loves this feeling and he just can’t get enough. Louis is the king. The man pulls off Harry’s sweater and pushes the boy down on the table what causes one of the screens to fall on the floor with a loud bang.

Harry jumps suddenly but when he sees Louis face, he can’t help himself but laugh. They both do and when they’ve calmed down, Louis gives Harry another cute kiss onto his mouth. He puts the sweater under his head as a pillow and caresses cheek. It feels so good and Louis’ look is so soft that Harry’s heart starts beating faster within seconds. He was the one who wanted to make out with Louis, he was the one who wanted to have sex with him but now he really just wants Louis to hug him tight . . .

Harry grabs Louis’ hand and kisses his knuckles. “You’re cute,” he says and gives Louis a small smile.

“I can be cute but . . . I can also be nasty for you, baby,” Louis says seductively as he gives Harry a very light, nearly not there kiss and pinches his hard nipples while Harry lifts his head to kiss Louis again but he won’t let him. Fuck. Harry tries again but Louis just waits until he’s close enough to touch his lips but pulls back.

“I don’t want to be cute with you,” he whispers as he bites Harry’s lip and kisses him hard. “I want to make you come for me, I want you to moan my name when you explode and before that Harry, before that I will tease you until you beg me to come but maybe I won’t let you,“ he says seductively again and fuck, that’s too much. His voice, his look, his touches . . . everything feels so good and new and exciting that Harry completely forgets about everything. Minutes later, his body trembles and he comes hard in Louis’ mouth.

***

 “You’ve changed in class,” Louis says to Harry when they meet in his office another time.

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t that rude and sassy anymore and to be honest, I like your work.”

“Oh thanks,” Harry smiles. “I was just rude and annoying because I . . . I liked when you talked to me,” Harry admits and sighs.

Louis presses his lips together and shakes his head. “You were such an annoying little shit, Styles,” he says and walks over to give Harry a kiss. “And I wanted to touch you since the day I saw you,” he breathes while he lets his hand run up Harry’s neck. “Thank god you were such a bad boy.”

Louis’ seductive voice is everything. How can a voice have such a strong effect on someone? Harry grabs Louis hips, kisses him and pushes him forward until they fall down on the sofa where Harry straddles Louis’ lap and kisses him again. They have never kissed slowly until the day before and the feeling is just so different and comfortable that Harry wishes it would never stop. It’s not only appealing, it feels warm and pure and Harry suddenly wants to hug Louis and he wants to nuzzle close to him and he wants to feel Louis’ arms wrapped around his body again. He kind of likes Louis and maybe Louis likes him too?

Harry doesn’t have time to stop and think because Louis is already pumping his dick in such a fantastic way that the boy thinks he could explode and he really does after a few minutes. After he has sucked Louis off, Harry needs to use the bathroom.

When he comes back, Louis sits on his sofa and flicks through some papers. Harry flops down next to him and looks at them.

“Your work is really good. This essay is one of the best I’ve ever read,” Louis tells Harry and looks at him. “Really, really good and your opinion is very thoughtful.”

“Thanks. Have you ever doubted my talents?” Harry asks with a smirk.

“Depends on which talents you mean,” Louis says with a low voice but chuckles.

Harry pouts.

“Awww, you’re cute,” Louis smiles ruffles through Harry’s hair.

“You’re cute too,” Harry says and gives Louis a small kiss on his cheek. When the guy looks at him, Harry flushes.

“Those dimples,” Louis smiles and pokes Harry’s cheek. “They look so damn cute. I bet everyone falls for them,” he says and touches Harry’s cheek gently. “I love seeing you flushed, those pink cheeks, those eyes, your whole expression. You look so fucking innocent but you can be such a filthy boy, it’s unhealthy.”

“This is embarrassing, Louis,” Harry says and hides his face.

Louis grabs Harry’s wrists and pulls them off his face. “You don’t need to be ashamed. You’re cute and you blow like a pro.”

Harry loves Louis’ strong grip on his wrists. He wishes his teacher would pin him against the sofa and then Harry would let him do anything to him. He bites his lower lip.

“Oh god,” Louis moans. “Look at you, look how sexy you are! This lip bite is exquisite, it makes me want to . . ., “ he says quietly, still holding Harry’s wrists tight but he lowers his hand down.

“Kiss me,” Harry breathes and Louis does so. It’s another incredibly slow kiss that feels so good and sensual that Harry gets aroused within seconds again. He just can’t resist Louis, he can’t. He feels his jeans tightening again and pushes his mouth against Louis’ hungrily.

When Louis pulls back, Harry lets out a very quiet “no”. Louis gently caresses his cheek with one hand which feels so good.

“How cute can someone be?” he asks and gives Harry a very light kiss on his lips only.

This was new. It felt so amazing, so pure, so lovely. Harry feels his cheeks getting hot as he stares into Louis’ eyes. He likes him, he likes him more than he probably should and he wants to nuzzle close to him so bad but how?

“Louis, I . . .” he starts talking and touches his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I feel a little dizzy.” It’s a white lie but honestly, he actually _does_ feel a little bit dizzy because of Louis. “And suddenly my head is aching. . .”

Louis scoots away a little bit away, leans on the armrest of the sofa and pats his thighs. “Come here, love,” he says. “I can give you a little massage, maybe it will help you.”

Harry could scream but of course, he doesn’t. He moves over to Louis and lays down as he instructs. When Louis starts massaging his forehead and temples, Harry automatically closes his eyes at how good it feels. It’s so hard for him not to fall asleep at Louis’ gentle touch and he tries to open his eyes a little. “It feels so good,” he whispers but closes his eyes again. When Louis starts massaging Harry’s scalp, the warm, tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach grows. “This is better than sex,” he tells Louis in a low voice, nearly slurring the words. It feels too good to be true, it really does.

Harry feels Louis moving all of a sudden and a kiss is pressed against his forehead. “How could I reject a cutie like you?” Louis says and continues his massage while Harry is falling asleep slowly.

***

When Harry wakes up, the room is nearly dark. He can feel something moving under him but in the first seconds he can’t remember where he is. Someone is caressing his cheek.

“Harry?”

Oh. He remembers it now. He’s in his teacher’s office. “Did I . . . did I fall asleep?” Harry asks quietly as he’s rubbing his eyes, nuzzling closer to Louis’ tummy.

Louis chuckles. “You did. But you looked so cute, I just couldn’t wake you up.”

Harry smiles and looks up. “Thank you,” he says and kisses Louis’ tummy.

“You’re welcome but please stop being so damn cute all the time,” his teacher smiles and lets his hand run through Harry’s hair for a while.

This feeling is so wonderful that Harry wants to fall asleep on Louis’ lap again but soon, Louis wants to get up. “Harry, I need to go now. It’s pretty late,” he tells him. “It was really nice to have you around and thanks for the excellent blowjob, love.”

Harry just nods. He doesn’t want to leave. “I like you very much,” he tells him quietly.

“I like you too, love,” Louis says, gives him a smile and starts packing his bag. “See you on Friday?”

Harry nods. He has the impression that Louis doesn’t get it.

Just when he’s at the door, Louis calls his name again and walks towards him. “I wondered if . . . “ he says, lets his hand glide over Harry’s chest, down to his hips, “someone has already taken your virginity . . . there,” he whispers and grabs Harry’s butt. “You know . . . I . . . I would love to show you something.” Louis kisses Harry’s neck, sucks at it a little and breathes into his ear. Fuck.

Harry bites his lips. He has been touched there a little bit but it wasn’t really something he wanted to repeat but he has never had a dick inside. He swallows hard while Louis leans in to give him a teasing kiss. “I promise, you’ll like it and you’ll probably beg me to fuck you,” he breathes and Harry can feel himself getting hard again. Oh god.

Harry moans into the kiss, wraps his arms around Louis and presses his crotch closer to his. He pushes his hips forward to get some friction and Louis chuckles. “Fuck, you’re so needy, I love that,” he whispers and pulls back.

Harry just moans again and whimpers at the feeling down there and he wants Louis so bad to jerk him off quickly. “Please Louis, please help me out . . .” he whines as he gives him a pleading look. He didn’t want to leave for other reasons a few seconds ago but now Harry doesn’t want to leave because he feels so hot and he wants Louis to give him another orgasm.

“You’re so naughty, Harry,” Louis says and pulls Harry towards the sofa again. “But how could I resist you,” he smirks and sits down next to the younger boy.

Harry can’t smile at all, he feels his dick pulsing, he feels dizzy again and he can’t wait for Louis to finally touch him. He nuzzles his head into Louis’ neck where his skin is so soft and warm and whimpers when Louis pulls his zipper open and frees his dick. Louis’ grip is so firm and his rhythm is so steady that Harry can feel his excitement grow and he knows he’ll be over the edge fast. Every stroke feels so intense that Harry can’t help but moan and whimper into Louis neck. He squeezes Louis’ thigh hard when he’s close and comes with a loud moan all over Louis’ hands. Harry’s chest is rising and falling quickly, he can feel his heart nearly jumping out of his chest and the sensation of recovering hits him more than ever. This was so good and he has the impression that it gets better and better every time. Louis is so experienced, he knows exactly what to do and Harry feels addicted to his touch.

Later in the evening, Harry gets a message from him.

_Make sure you’re clean when we meet._

***

On Friday afternoon after school Harry goes home first where he takes a shower to make sure he’s clean. He’s very nervous but still excited to experience what Louis has planned for him. On his way to school Harry thinks of Louis. He likes him a lot but he’s not sure if Louis feels the same. Probably he doesn’t.

 

“Hey love,” Louis says softly when Harry enters the office.

“Hi,” Harry answers as he puts his bag down and gets rid of his coat. “Why is it so dark in here?” Harry asks and switches on the lights.

Louis walks over to Harry, gives him a quick kiss on the mouth and switches the lights off again. “The street lights are bright enough for us,” he says quietly as he wraps his arms around Harry from behind. Harry puts his hands onto Louis’. “Despite that, I don’t want anyone to think I’m here,” he whispers and covers Harry’s neck with kisses, “with you.”

After he has locked the door, Louis takes Harry by the hand and leads him to the sofa where Louis sits down and pulls Harry on top of him so that he straddles his thighs. Harry feels hot and cold all of a sudden. He’s nervous, excited, happy, dizzy and most of all he can feel the more he looks and kisses at Louis, the more he wants him in his life. Not just as a fuck buddy.

When Louis looks at Harry and lets his thumb trace along Harry’s bottom lip, Harry feels like he’s melting. Louis’ eyes are so soft and his touch feels so sexy and hot. It doesn’t take long until they’re half naked and Harry is completely turned on and horny as fuck. He enjoys being intimate with Louis, he enjoys his touches so much and just the slightest one sends shivers down his spine and causes his arousal to grow with each second. Harry loves to kiss Louis so much, he loves kissing his lips, his cute tummy and Harry is so addicted to jerk him off and suck his dick, it’s unhealthy.

Louis has started pumping him and Harry feels he might come soon. What a pleasure that is, what a feeling to be touched by Louis. Harry whimpers, pulls Louis close and kisses him sloppily. “More,” he begs, “please Louis, more.”

Louis smirks at the boy, looks him in the eyes and gives him a cute kiss on his eyelid. He traces his finger along Harry’s hairline and cheek before he gives him another slow, passionate French kiss. “I can give you more, baby but I don’t know if you’re ready for it,” he coos into Harry’s ear and Harry shivers.

Harry looks into Louis’ eyes again, presses his lips together and nods quickly. His throbbing length is distracting him and he just needs Louis to do something to him, whatever that is. “Has anyone touched or licked your butt before?” Louis asks seriously.

Harry shakes his head. He can’t speak, maybe it’s because he’s overwhelmed, maybe because he feels so hot; probably all at once. “Don’t be scared, I will be gentle. I promise, you won’t regret it,” he says. Harry nods again. “Turn around, beautiful,” he tells Harry and gets up.

Outside it’s starting to rain. Dark clouds are covering the sky. Harry turns around so that he lays on the sofa, his hands pressed under his head. The pressure his dick gets doesn’t feel bad. Harry is nervous. “Louis?” he asks and turns his head a little bit.

Louis gets up, takes a step towards Harry and puts his hand on his neck. When he starts massaging it slightly, Harry automatically closes his eyes. He loves being touched by Louis so much and the gentle touches have become his favorites. “That feels so good,” Harry mumbles and sighs. The next second he feels Louis lips on his cheek what makes Harry smile.

“Maybe we should do something else first,” Louis says and ruffles through Harry’s curls.

Harry opens his eyes but doesn’t move. “What?” he mumbles.

“You’ll see. I’m glad my sofa is big enough,” Louis smiles and walks towards his desk. He pulls out a little bottle and walks back.

“Is this lube?” Harry asks.

Louis chuckles. “Oh god no, Harry! That’s massage oil.”

Harry smiles but feels his cheeks getting hot. He hides his face and shakes his head. “It’s embarrassing,” he mumbles.

“It’s not. Did you actually think I’d fuck you now?”

Harry just whines. He can’t wait for this but he’s ashamed.

“This needs a bit of practice. I won’t fuck you tonight but I’ll make you feel good in other ways, just wait.”

Fuck. Harry gets excited again. He feels Louis straddling his thighs carefully and sits down on his thighs. Harry feels oil dripping on his lower back. Louis puts the bottle away and lets his hands run over Harry’s back, massages Harry’s shoulders and neck. This feels so good and Harry struggles with staying awake.

“You need to relax baby, okay?” Louis says and rubs the oil into Harry’s skin gently.

“This feels amazing,” Harry mumbles. Louis chuckles and moves his hands up and down Harry’s spine again.

“Now let me show you something,” he says quietly as he’s slowly moving his hand toward Harry’s bum. “Can you put your bum up a little?”

It’s happening. Harry is nervous, he has never experienced this. He kneels down, props his body up on his elbows and pushes his bum up in the air. He feels so exposed but he trusts Louis who starts tracing his hands over his cheeks and spreads them. The darkness in the room calms Harry a little bit. “Looks nice,” Louis says and lets his hands run over Harry’s butt gently.

It doesn’t feel weird but it also doesn’t feel like anything special. Suddenly, Harry feels a certain wetness on his skin and he’s realizing that Louis is licking his rim. It feels a little bit strange and unknown but not bad. When Louis slides his tongue up and down along Harry’s soft flesh, it starts feeling _different_. The tension is building and it’s lust that makes the boy whimper already.  Louis massages Harry’s soft skin with his tongue gently at first, then he puts more pressure on the hole and even pokes the tip of the tongue into the sensitive bundle of nerve ends a little teasingly and it feels amazing, so amazing that Harry lets out a moan and buries his head into a pillow while he’s clawing it with his hands.

“I knew you would love being eaten out,” Louis says and spits onto Harry’s whole which makes him moan again. This is so nasty, so filthy and arousing that he just can’t stop whimpering into the pillow.

“More, please more!” he begs squirming as he’s pressing his butt into Louis’ face forcefully.

Louis chuckles. “Be patient,” the man responds, smacks the boy’s butt a little and kneels down in front of Harry’s face to give him a slow, intense kiss. He looks deep into Harry’s eyes, brushes a streak of hair out of his damp, sweaty forehead and kisses his eyelid. “You look so good when you’re aroused, it’s the sexiest thing ever,” he whispers as he breathes into Harry’s ear, softly nibbling at his earlobe. “You’re doing so well and it turns me on that you’re so needy,” he adds as he starts massaging Harry’s neck with two fingers again. The boy just looks at him with wide brown eyes, lust clearly making him dizzy and he looks so innocent but yet filthy as fuck.

When Louis continues to work on Harry’s hole, the feeling gets more intense. It feels wonderful, his dick is throbbing and begging to be touched so much but Louis doesn’t allow it. Harry has never felt such kind of pleasure and he wonders why he has never tried rimming before. It’s new, it’s exciting, it’s intense and fuck – it’s addictive. As Louis kisses and licks the skin around Harry’s hole with passion so that Harry feels the need to press his butt up to get more friction again. Louis’ tongue feels so warm and firm on Harry’s skin and the boy can already feel the tension in his crotch rising to another level. His body is reacting constantly and it’s the best feeling ever.

Louis pulls Harry’s cheeks apart, spits on his hole and continues to sucking and licking over the soft skin. He pokes his warm tongue into Harry’s hole from time to time and the combination of that feels incredible. Harry lets out another load moan as he’s trying not to collapse out of pleasure. He feels so hot and needy like he has never felt before. “Touch me!” Harry nearly screams when he can’t stand the pressure anymore and Louis obeys while he’s adjusting Harry’s position on the sofa to get better access to his dick and bum at the same time.

“You’re such a filthy boy,” Louis says and gives Harry firm strokes while he continues sucking and licking Harry’s hole with his wet tongue. Louis jerks Harry off until the boy comes forcefully and collapses on the couch, panting and whimpering because of the sensation Louis gave him.

Louis makes a sign for Harry to scoot closer. Harry ‘s dizzy but he loves being close to Louis so he puts his head onto his thighs and nuzzles close while Louis traces his fingertips over his sweaty forehead, gently massaging it and his scalp. This is heaven. After a while, Harry opens his eyes and looks at him.

“Do you like being with me?”

“I love it,” he responds and caresses his cheek gently. “You’re amazing, Harry.”

“I like you very much,” he admits, takes Louis’ hand in his and gives him a small kiss on his knuckles.

Louis smiles at Harry and presses a cute kiss onto his forehead. “I like you too. It’s fun spending time with you.” Louis puts his hand onto Harry’s tummy and draws circles into his skin. “Your body looks so nice and your skin is so soft,” he says quietly. “So delicate.”

Harry sighs and closes his eyes. He enjoys every gentle touch Louis gives him and his heart is nearly jumping out of his chest. It feels so good to be close to Louis and Harry wants to stay like this forever. He’s soft again, thinking of anything particular when he feels Louis touching his dick again. Fuck. Harry can feel the tickling in the pit of the stomach and his excitement grown, again. After he had just came hard. This is insane. “Oh my god,” he whispers and looks Louis in the eyes.

The man smiles at him. “You know Harry, I had the impression you liked being rimmed,” he says as he’s gently rubbing Harry’s dick, not applying a lot of pressure. “It’s not only the tongue that feels good in your hole . . .”

Harry swallows hard but doesn’t look away.

“I could give you the best orgasm ever,” Louis says with a low voice while he’s moving his hand up and down Harry’s semi-hard length slowly. “Would you like me to show you what it feels like?”

Harry swallows again and rubs his eyes. His cheeks, his whole body feels hot and the tension grows. Of course he wants to, he wants to feel Louis, of course he wants another orgasm so he nods and bites his lip while he touches Louis’ stubble with his hand gently.

“I suppose this is a yes?” Louis says and smirks. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Harry answers but the word comes out as a squeak. Harry is too overwhelmed by everything Louis says and does to him.

Louis nods, gets up and puts two large pillows behind his back and tells Harry to lay down. “Okay love, that’s fine and now pull your knees into the direction of your chest, just like that,” he explains and helps Harry to get into the right position. “Stay like this and try to relax, okay?”

Harry nods and watches Louis. He pulls another bottle out of his drawer and walks over to Harry again. Louis kisses Harry and caresses his cheek. “I promise that I won’t hurt you. If you feel uncomfortable, please tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Harry says and pulls Louis close for another kiss. “I love what you do to me, Louis,” he adds.

Louis winks and smirks at him. “Love it too, baby. The most important thing is that you’re relaxed. Let me do all the work and enjoy.” Louis plants little kisses on Harry’s face, down his neck and body until he reaches his dick. “Just put your legs up like that,” Louis says and helps Harry to get into position by spreading his legs. The man settles down in front of the boy. He licks Harry’s sensitive skin at first, sucks at the flesh and pokes his tongue against Harry’s hole until the boy is squirming and pleading for more. “Be patient, baby,” Louis whispers and gives Harry’s dick a few strokes. “You have to be prepped for that so try to enjoy and relax.”

Louis lets his finger run over Harry’s skin slightly, over and over again. He massages the flesh, he spits onto the hole and licks a fat stripe from Harry’s balls to the rosebud, let’s his tongue circle around it and eats him out for a few more seconds. Harry moans and tugs at Louis’ hair and that’s the sign for Louis. He massages the rim with a firm pressure of his fingers again before he opens the bottle of lube and squirts a huge amount of gel onto his right fingertip.

“I will make you come so hard,” he says with a low voice and looks into the boy’s green eyes. Harry feels hot and excited at once and he’s pressing his lips together in anticipation.

Louis runs his finger over Harry’s entrance for a while, combined with firm licks. Then he starts massaging the muscle gently at first, applies more pressure on the hole until his finger enters Harry a little bit. It feels a little bit strange but doesn’t hurt. “It might feel weird at first, baby okay?” Louis says and Harry nods eagerly. “But it will soon be really good,” he says and lets his finger rest inside of Harry for a while for him to adjust. It doesn’t feel really good but also, it’s not uncomfortable. Louis pulls his finger out again.

“You’re doing so well,” he tells Harry and gives him a quick kiss.

“It’s strange but I . . . I don’t feel anything,” Harry says.

Louis smirks and lets his left hand run through Harry’s hair. “Just wait. You have to adjust first and then you will explode, trust me, ” he winks.

Louis kneels down next to Harry again and starts massaging his hole until Harry is relaxed enough to let him enter without pushing too much. Louis pushes his finger in a bit more and starts massaging a certain area inside. It feels good but not really hot and Harry doesn’t really know how to feel about that but suddenly, there’s something happening that sends shivers down his spine. Louis is applying more pressure and the sensation is just amazing, completely different from everything Harry has felt before.

“Louis, what is this?” he nearly cries out at the sensation. Louis just smirks at him but doesn’t stop massaging.

“Oh god,” Harry moans and lets his head fall back as he’s covering his face with the palms of his hands. “Oh god, this feels so fucking good!”

Louis continues massaging the boy’s prostate which makes Harry closes his eyes in pleasure. It’s the best feeling ever, it’s making him shiver and sweating at the same time and since Louis is teasing him he thinks he could burst. The loss of contact makes Harry whimper and he presses his bum down Louis’ finger to feel it again.

“You have no idea how hot that is,” Louis says and stops his movements. “Just watching you squirm is such a turn on Harry, you’re amazing.” Louis starts pumping Harry slowly while he lets his finger move inside him too. When he finds the spot that drives Harry crazy, he applies more pressure and brings Harry over the edge within seconds. The boy is squirming and moaning in pleasure and a few seconds later, Harry is a whimpering mess. The sensation of this feeling is so different and so intense that he can’t think straight anymore. His body trembles when Harry comes while he’s cries out Louis’ name over and over again.

Louis lets Harry come down from his high in his arms as he’s gently caressing the boy’s hair. Harry loves this, he just loves it and maybe that’s the sign that Louis loves him too? “Thank you,” Harry says against Louis neck and gives him a soft kiss.

“You’re welcome, Harry,” Louis answers. “You’re such a turn on when you’re needy, it’s insane,” he says and they kiss again.

Harry’s heart is racing and the feeling in the pitch of his stomach is there again. He’s about to fall in love with Louis and there’s no doubt that Louis likes him too. Maybe they don’t need to talk about it. Maybe everything will fall into place. Meanwhile it has started raining heavily outside and it’s pretty windy. The branches of the trees hit the windows and the rain is running down the glass.

Harry needs to go to the bathroom and after that, he pulls on his clothes again and nuzzles close to Louis on the sofa. Louis puts his arm around the boy and gives him a kiss on his temple. “Thank you for everything,” Harry says and kisses Louis softly on his lips.

“I enjoyed it so much,” Louis tells Harry. “Have you ever had a proper boyfriend?”

“Yeah but I haven’t done that bum stuff before.”

“It was about time,” Louis smirks.

“Indeed and I loved it.”

“To watch you coming is the best thing ever,” Louis remarks what makes Harry hide his face.

“Don’t say that!” he says and swats Louis’ arm playfully.

Louis chuckles. “It’s cute that you’re so shy now but if I remember, minutes ago you were moaning my name and coming all over my hand, you filthy boy!”

“Oh god,” Harry moans and rubs his face. “It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s not, it’s hot as fuck.”

“It’s not.”

“It is. Will you stop arguing with your teacher?” Louis says playfully and pushes the boy down on the sofa. Outside, the wind is getting stronger and the raindrops hammer against the windows.

Harry tries to get away from Louis but the guy is pinning him down. Harry loves it, he loves it and he likes the little game of trying to escape. “Let me be!” he yells and tries to push Louis away playfully.

“You can’t go anywhere now since the world is ending apparently,” Louis smiles and licks over Harry’s lips. “Kiss me, Harry,” he says and Harry does so.

“I love you, Louis,” Harry whispers into his mouth. “I love you.”

Just in that second, Louis pulls back. “What?” he asks and gets up. He walks to his desk, leans onto it and stares at Harry.

“I . . . I love you,” Harry repeats silently.

“You must be kidding me, Harry. You don’t love me. I think you’re just overwhelmed, many people mix up sex with love.”

Harry shakes his head. Louis’ words feel like a hit in the face and they tug at Harry’s heart heavily.

“I think you just need a break and then it will be okay again. Teenagers often struggle with their feelings.”

“But I mean it,” Harry says. He doesn’t remember what happens next because everything becomes blurry around him.

 


	9. Caught

In the morning, Harry wakes up early. He didn’t sleep well because his thoughts were circling around Louis all the time. Harry needs to see him again, he just has to so he grabs his phone and messages him.

_Hi Louis, can we talk?_

Harry puts the phone down and stares at it until he gets a message back. When Harry sees Louis’ name, his heart starts hammering in his chest. Fuck.

_Louis: About what?_

_Harry: Us._

_Louis: There’s nothing to talk about, the rules were clear for both of us._

Ouch. This hurts.

_Harry: So you don’t care about my feelings?_

_Louis: I care about you but I’m not planning on having a relationship with you or something. And you should know I have a boyfriend._

_Harry: What?! Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Louis: You never asked?_

_Harry: As if you would have told me the truth._

_Louis: Of course, it’s not a secret._

_Harry: So he’s okay with you cheating on him?_

_Louis: That’s none of your business, Harry._

_Harry: You don’t say!_

_Louis: Stop fighting with me over shit._

_Harry: You said that you like me and you said you were enjoying your time with me. Why did you have to lie?_

_Louis: I never lied to you. I do like you and I enjoyed everything we did._

_Harry: You lied._

_Louis: I didn’t. There’s a huge difference between liking and loving someone and I don’t love you. I’m sorry._

_Harry: Saying sorry won’t help._

_Louis: Well, it’s the only thing I can do._

_Harry: We could meet and you could listen to me._

_Louis: It wouldn’t make sense to meet. It wouldn’t change my opinion._

_Harry: Just because this is what you feel is right it doesn’t mean I’m okay with that._

_Louis: You will have to be okay with that, I won’t meet you._

_Harry: I wish you would feel what I feel now because then you wouldn’t be so heartless and cold._

_Louis: I’m not heartless, I’m just being honest and meeting me will probably intensify your feelings, Harry._

_Harry: I need you, Louis._

_Louis: You need a break. Stop messaging now and focus on something else._

_Harry: I hate you._

***

Louis’ rejection hurts Harry more than he would admit. Even his friends notice that something is wrong with him but Harry doesn’t want to talk. He’s not only hurt, he’s also angry. On Wednesday, he’s nervous before going to Louis’ lesson. How will he react? What will he do? Will he ignore Harry completely?

When Louis steps into the room, Harry can’t believe how pretty he looks. But just in that moment, he feels the tugging at his heart and he tries to ignore the tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I hope you’re ready for some proper work today,” Louis tells the class and takes out a pile of sheets out of his folder. “Make sure to concentrate on the topic.”

While the class is working, Harry can’t concentrate. “What is this shit?” he says and puts his pen down with a loud bang and some students turn around to look at him.

“Would you just stop talking like that?” Louis has heard Harry and frowns at him. “If you don’t want to participate in my lesson feel free to leave the classroom but don’t distract the others from working!”

“I’m distracted too,” Harry snaps.

“Jeez Harry,” Zayn says annoyed, “would you just stop that shit? He hasn’t done anything to you.”

“He hasn’t done anything to you,” Harry repeats his friend’s words with a mocking undertone. “What’s wrong with you? What happened that you’re on his side?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “I’m not on his side but you’re such a jerk today.”

“And you’re annoying.”

“Wanker.”

“Idiot.”

Harry is so angry at Zayn or maybe at himself, that he hasn’t noticed Louis standing next to them. “Harry, I want you to leave the room now. You’ve been talking the entire time and you just won’t stop disturbing the others.”

Harry leans back and crosses his arms. “I won’t leave just because you have a problem with me,” he hisses barely audible.

“Obviously it’s not me who has a problem here,” Louis repeats equally quiet.

“Then stop bothering me.”

“You better behave like a normal person in here,” Louis replies and walks away again.

 

When they compare the results, Harry doesn’t stop giving inappropriate comments and Louis tells him that he wants to talk to him after class. The boy stays in his seat until everyone has left and Louis closes the door.

“So what’s that behavior about, Harry?” Louis asks.

“Do you honestly think I can sit here just like nothing happened?” Harry snaps and pulls a face. “I won’t stop until you take your time and listen to me, Louis!”

“Do you want to blackmail me or what?”

“Maybe? You don’t care about me at all!”

“Stop yelling at me! What’s your problem for God’s sake?”

“Are you seriously asking me what my problem is? You know what my problem is! You lied to me!”

“Harry, we’re not in a relationship! It’s none of your business if I have a boyfriend or not and I’ve told you before, we had one rule and you broke it.”

“Can _you_ control your feelings?”

“Of course I can.”

“No you can’t. And I don’t believe that you don’t feel anything for me, Louis!”

Louis sighs. “Stop this shit, Harry. I won’t have it,” he says quietly.

“Do you want to send me away again just because you are too much of a coward to talk to me?”

Louis looks at Harry with his mouth open. His eyes are wide and his forehead is put in wrinkles. “What?!”

“You heard me.”

Louis shakes his head. “You’re such a kid, Harry! I should have known before.”

“I might be a kid but at least I’m facing reality! So do you really want to tell me that you don’t feel anything for me? Nothing? Not a tiny bit?”

Louis presses his lips together.

“And that’s your strategy now? Not to talk at all? Wonderful,” Harry says angrily.

“You’re such a baby,” Louis responds.

“And you’re a wanker.”

Just in that moment Louis pulls Harry close and kisses him firmly, both of his hands holding Harry’s head while Harry grabs Louis’ hips and starts pushing his crotch against him. They don’t talk at all, their bodies just react. Harry moans into their kiss as he feels himself and Louis getting hard.

“I hate you,” Harry breathes into Louis’ mouth but the guy just presses his body closer to Harry’s and wraps his arms around him. Harry lets his hands slip under Louis shirt and touches his warm skin.

 “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to . . .” Louis tells Harry but he can’t finish his sentence because the door is opened.

 

“Harry!” someone yells out in shock. It’s Niall. “What are you doing?”

Harry and Louis pull back, but it’s too late. Harry feels his cheeks getting hot and he pushes his hair back nervously. Fuck.

“What has he done to you?” Niall says as he’s walking towards them, pointing at Louis who’s in shock too. “Were you trying to rape him?”

Harry pushes Niall’s shoulder forcefully. “Fuck, no Niall, he didn’t try to rape me, are you insane?” Harry yells.

“So how do you explain the situation then?” Niall is enraged, his face is read, his eyes wide and his breathing is getting heavier. “What happened here? Tell me!”

“I don’t need to tell you anything, Niall! It’s none of your business!”

“You’re my friend and I won’t shut up! I caught your teacher making out with you and I bet it’s his fault!” Niall yells and glares at Louis. “You’re taking advantage of him, do you have any idea how old he is? You should seriously consider if this is the right job for you because I will go and report this and then Harry can be safe here at school!”

Harry has never seen Niall that furious. Louis stays quiet. “Niall stop it! It’s not his fault, it’s mine! I wanted that and there’s nothing you can do to change it! It was me, it wasn’t him! He rejected me but I love him and that’s why it happened, Niall please, don’t report him,” Harry begs. “Please Niall, please don’t. I swear he didn’t do anything to me, he’s innocent here!”

“I can’t believe what you’re saying, Harry,” Niall responds. “Do you know how old he is? Do you have any idea what you’re doing here?”

“I know what I’m doing, don’t tell me it’s wrong!”

“It is wrong, Harry! I’m worried about you!”

“You shouldn’t be, there’s nothing to worry about,” Harry fires back.

Niall shakes his head. “This is disgusting, really.”

“For you maybe but for me it’s not,” Harry replies. “Please promise you won’t tell anyone, please Niall,” Harry begs again and grabs Niall’s shoulders. “Please.”

Niall sighs. “How can I ever forget that scene, I don’t know.”

“Louis . . . uhm . . . Mr. Tomlinson is innocent, I swear. I wanted that, it was _me_ ,” the boy tries to explain the situation and he really hopes that it will work.

“You call him by his first name? What is this shit?”

“Only when we’re alone!”

“Only when what? Are you serious?  So this has been going on for longer? Seriously?! And he’s probably the reason you had to study at the library, am I right?” Niall’s voice is so loud that it hurts Harry’s ears. He has never seen his friend so enraged and angry.

“Stop it,” Harry says. “Just stop.”

Niall shakes his head. “I think I should go now,” the blonde boy says and sighs again. “Call me if you need help.”

“Promise you won’t report him,” Harry begs again. “Please tell me, please promise.”

Niall sighs. “Okay,” he answers annoyed, turns around and walks out of the door.

Harry wants to stay but he also wants to follow Niall because he needs to talk to him again.

Louis shakes his head and takes his bag. “Harry I . . . I think this is enough. We should end this and move on. I knew it was a risk but now we’re at a point where we just have to stop,” Louis says. “I’m sorry for everything.” And with these words Louis walks away and leaves Harry behind.

 


	10. Tom

Harry doesn’t follow Louis because he knows he won’t talk to him now. The boy walks home and flops down on his bed where he gets lost in thought. What if Niall reports Louis? What will happen to him? What if Louis never wants to see him again? This thought hurts Harry so much and he can feel the sadness crawling up his body. He misses Louis and he really hopes Louis doesn’t mean what he said. Maybe he just needs time and then he’ll talk to him again. Harry ignores Niall’s calls and falls asleep soon. When he wakes up, Harry looks at his phone but Louis hasn’t messaged him. There are only about five missed calls from Niall and around 30 messages. Harry messages Louis.

_I miss you._

Louis doesn’t respond. One hour later, Zayn calls Harry and invites him to a small party at the youth club and Harry promises that he’ll come. Louis is on his mind all the time and maybe the party can distract him a little bit. When he arrives at the party, Harry meets Zayn and talks to him for a while before his friend disappears with a hot brunette. Harry knows Liam and his girlfriend aren’t attending the party but maybe Niall is there and Harry can talk to him again because of Louis. As Harry can’t find his friend, he decides to buy a drink first. He pushes through the crowd and sits down at the bar.

“A virgin colada, please!” he orders and takes some money out of his pockets.

“I bet you’re not a virgin anymore,” a voice next to him says.

Harry looks at the boy. He’s definitely older, has dreads and a pierced eyebrow. His eyes are dark brown and he looks lovely.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Harry smiles and introduces himself to him.

“I’m Tom,” the boy tells Harry and orders a drink for himself too.

Harry hits his forehead. “Ah, you’re the guy who trains in the same football team as my friend Niall, right?” he says and remembers that his friend had told him about Tom.

Tom smiles. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Harry nods. “I’ve only attended a few games and didn’t really notice you, to be honest. Funny, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Tom nods and they continue talking for a while.

It seems like Tom is a cool guy. He plays the guitar in a band, besides football he loves skateboarding and he has been working at the local skate shop since he graduated last year. He tells Harry that he has just broken up with his boyfriend and he seems to be fun. The boys get along very well and Harry forgets about Louis completely.

“Can we go somewhere else?” Tom asks Harry when they’ve finished their drinks.

“Of course,” Harry replies and they sit down in a dark corner from where they can watch everyone else. Tom sits close to Harry and it doesn’t feel strange. Harry feels good around him and they have a good time. Before Tom leaves, the boys exchange numbers and agree on another meeting the next day after school.

 

Tom picks Harry up from school the next day and they go to the nearby skate park. Harry has a skateboard but he can’t really skateboard so he thought it was nice having a friend who would practice it with him. The boy feels like he has known Tom for a while and when they take a break and munch their snacks Tom has brought for both of them, Harry remembers the chat he had with his friend. _“Seems as if he likes you.”_

On the weekend, the boys go to another party where Tom and Harry get closer to each other. Harry enjoys the feeling of being wanted and they end up kissing in a dark corner. The music is loud and Harry can feel the beats in his body. It’s hot and fun and Harry enjoys kissing the older boy.

When Harry comes home, his feelings are completely mixed. He really likes Tom and it was fun kissing him but he still misses Louis and he would give anything for him to come back to him. He thinks of something but he doesn’t know how Tom will react if he told him.

On Sunday Harry calls Tom in the afternoon.

“Could you pick me up from school on Monday?”

“At the same place as usual?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course I can do that if you want.”

“To be honest . . . you’re so cool and I want to make someone jealous who thinks he can fuck with me,” Harry admits. “Are you in?”

“Of course I am! Do you want me to kiss you then?”

“If you would feel comfortable doing it?” Harry asks. He’s not sure if Tom really means it.

“I’m always up for stuff like that, don’t worry,” he says. “And it’s a plus to kiss you, Harry.”

Harry swallows. Fuck. What if he has developed feelings for him?

“Harry?” Tom asks again.

“Oh sorry I was just distracted,” the boy admits.

“Do you want to come over to distract me maybe?” Tom ask. “We should practice for Monday,” he smiles and makes Harry chuckle. “I’d love to.”

Later in the evening, Harry and Tom sit on Tom’s couch after they’ve kissed and made out a little bit. Harry nuzzles close to Tom. He feels good around him and he doesn’t seem to mind. “Can I ask you something?” Harry suddenly asks. Tom nods. “Is there a reason you kissed me and stuff?”

Tom smiles at Harry and caresses his arm. “I think you’re hot and cute and I just felt like it.”

“So you’re not doing this because you want a relationship or something?”

Tom shrugs his shoulders. “You never know what will happen but to be honest, I’m not looking for a proper relationship right now. The thing I have with you is cool and I wouldn’t want to label it.”

“A friend of mine told me that you like me,” Harry blurts out. “That’s why I wondered . . .”

Tom nods. “I do like you, Harry! You’re cute and sexy with your raspy voice and those curls but it’s nothing serious, to be honest. I enjoy spending time with you, I enjoy kissing you and all the other things we’ve done but yeah, it’s like great fun!”

“Wow, thanks for all those compliments,” Harry says and leans in for a kiss. “I would have never thought that kissing could be fun,” Harry says and smirks at Tom. “I’d love to practice a bit more if you don’t mind.” Harry chuckles and gets up from Tom’s lap. He straddles the older boy’s thighs and gives him another kiss.

“Always cutie,” Tom responds as he’s pulling Harry close. “By the way, who is the guy you want to make jealous?”

Harry sighs and plays with Tom’s dreads. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but Niall . . . he . . . he caught me with . . . him,” he stutters and presses his lips together. Harry doesn’t know why he’s telling Tom this but he feels like he can trust him.

“Who is it?”

Harry sighs. “It’s Louis, uhm, I mean, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“What? The teacher?” Tom nearly yelled. “You’re kidding me, aren’t you? He’s the hottest teacher ever!”

Harry chuckles. “Where do you know him from?”

“He was my music teacher for one year when he was new at school and I swear, I would have murdered someone for him! Do you want to tell me what happened or is that too private? Fuck, he’s so hot! Harry!!!”

Harry can’t hide a smile because Tom is so excited about Louis. “The problem is that I wanted to make out with him first and somehow we did but then I realized that I feel something for him. He said there wouldn’t be any difficulties if we didn’t fall in love but I did. He rejected me after I told him I loved him but then we made out again but unfortunately Niall caught us in the classroom,” Harry tells Tom whose eyes get wider as they already are. “And then Louis ended it but I miss him so much. It wasn’t my intention to fall in love but it happened and I would do anything to get him back somehow.”

“Oh my god,” Tom moans. “But this is kind of hot, isn’t it?”

Harry nods. “It is but most of all, I really miss him and I thought I could make him jealous with your help.” And just the second he tells Tom, he feels very stupid. “Sorry I . . . I just feel I shouldn’t have asked you this, it’s very stupid. I’ve never done that before and it’s not that I don’t like you but ugh, I don’t know. I’m a mess,” Harry rambles and rubs his face with the palms of his hands. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you.”

Tom pats Harry’s back. “It’s all good, don’t worry. I enjoyed my time with you and you don’t owe me anything. It’s fun for me too and if I can help, I’ll do it.”

“This is so weird,” Harry chuckles.

“It is,” Tom replies. “But as long as both of us feel good about it, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

***

Since Harry got Louis’ schedule, he knows when he’s arriving and leaving school. Of course it differs but the possibility that his teacher will spot Harry and Tom is there. Tom waits for Harry in front of the classroom and after Louis has passed them, Harry leads Tom to the parking lot for teachers. There is Louis car and when they spot him walking towards the lot, Tom pulls Harry close and kisses him until Louis gets in his car and disappears. Tom gives Harry a high five and they spend the rest of the afternoon at the skate park. Harry’s game seems to be successful because after a few days, he gets a message from Louis.

_Louis: I see you have a boyfriend?_

_Harry: Who told you?_

_Louis: It seems like you need a room!_

_Harry: You don’t say!_

_Louis: Stop being sassy!_

_Harry: Stop being jealous!_

_Louis: I think we should meet for detention tomorrow afternoon, 5pm at my office._


	11. Detention again

After having a shower, Harry takes his bike and cycles to school. It’s Friday so the halls are empty. Harry’s heart is hammering in his chest when he walks up the stairs to Louis’ office. He knocks onto the door and waits until Louis opens it.

“Hey, I . . .” Harry starts talking but Louis interrupts him by pulling him close. He kisses him hungrily, lets his tongue trace over Harry’s bottom lip and lets it flick over Harry’s mouth until the boy opens it a little to give Louis more access. Harry throws his rucksack down on the floor and Louis pulls off his coat and shirt.

“You belong to me, Harry. This beautiful body is mine and I don’t want you to fuck other guys, is that clear?” Louis hisses and bites the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck. Oh wow, this is good, this is really good. Louis’ tone is too sexy and Harry wants to do whatever he tells him.

“Louis,” Harry yelps as Louis is pinching and sucking his nipples, “Louis, please fuck me!” he yells and presses his body closer to the older guy.

Louis looks him deep into the eyes and smirks. “I will fuck you today, Harry, I will fuck you so hard that you’ll see stars and you will never ever lay a hand on another guy again because you’ll be mine after that, trust me,” he breathes into Harry’s ear while he opens the boy’s zipper. Harry lets out a quiet moan when Louis presses his lips onto his, hungrily sucking and biting them. Harry pulls Louis’ shirt over his head too and opens hi zipper to pull that jeans off. He touches Louis huge bulge while they’re stumbling through the room, towards the desk.

This is so hot that Harry can’t wait to feel Louis naked body close to him. He grabs Louis’ boner and pumps him fast while he’s kissing him. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and touches his nipples before he wraps one hand around Harry’s neck to pull him closer. Louis gives him another sloppy kiss and goes down to blow Harry for a while. Harry can’t take this pleasure anymore, he feels so good, so hot, so needy and he pushes his hips forward into Louis’ mouth, just as he used to do it all the time. Louis takes it for a while but then he looks Harry in the eyes, strokes his length and gives him a quick lick. “I will fuck you raw today,” he says slowly as he’s getting up to trace his thumb over Harry’s lips. “Turn around now,” he coos into Harry’s ear and breathes into it. Harry shivers but obeys.

“Look at that beautiful ass,” Louis mumbles as he’s tracing it with his hands. He pulls Harry’s cheeks away and spits onto Harry’s flesh. After that, he gives him a firm lick and massages his rim with his tongue. Harry moans and supports his weight with his arms on the desk. This feels so good and he hopes that Louis will push his finger in again. While Louis is still sucking and licking the skin, he tries not to lose balance. “Oh god,” he whimpers, “more Louis, please, more!”

Louis spits on him again and slaps his ass. “You will soon get more, be patient,” he says in a harsh tone that turns Harry on. He screws his eyes shut at the sensation Louis’ tongue gives him and suddenly, Louis pushes a finger into Harry’s hole gently. The  lube runs down his rim and in combination with the finger inside him and the wetness outside, it’s pure sensation. When Louis hits Harry’s spot, the boy yelps and gasps so much that he screws his eyes shot in pleasure. This is insane. Louis teases him and Harry thinks he’ll lose it all. He moans and whimpers every time when Louis hits his prostate with his finger and after a while, he even adds another one and massages Harry’s soft spot.

“Tell me how does it feel?” Louis coos but Harry can’t answer properly. “You like it, don’t you?” Louis whispers and pulls out his fingers slowly. Harry feels incredibly empty and whimpers quietly. Louis caresses Harry’s hair with his left hand. “Don’t be sad baby, I will fuck you properly now and I swear you will scream my name after I’ve ruined you,” Louis says and leans in for another kiss. Harry can’t talk, he just can’t.

He can hear Louis opening a condom and squirting some lube out of the bottle and then he feels it. He can feel Louis’ dick being pushed up and down his rim. Oh god. He has never been fucked properly but he knows he’s ready. He wants to feel Louis and he wants to know what it feels like to have a dick inside. He pushes his hips back a little so that Louis’ tip gets access to Harry’s hole. Louis doesn’t push it further. He holds onto Harry’s hips and lets the boy adjust at the unknown feeling. Then he tries to push further very, very slowly.

“If it hurts, tell me,” he says but Harry shakes his head. “Okay, I will try more, are you okay with that?”

“Yes, yes, please!” Harry whimpers. Louis pulls out again and squirts more lube on his boner. He enters Harry slowly and pushes his hips forward carefully.

“Oh god,” Harry says. “Don’t stop this, please Louis.”

Louis pushes his hips forward very carefully again and he’s surprised how good it works. “You’re so fucking tight, Harry, it feels so good!” he whispers as he’s moving in a steady rhythm. After a while, Harry has adjusted himself on Louis’ dick and begs him to fuck him harder. Louis does so and when he thrusts in and out the boy, Harry lets out a loud scream followed by a moan and he just knows that this is the feeling. This is it. Louis hits his prostate with every move and Harry’s legs stiffen and his body starts trembling all of a sudden. He can feel himself getting hot and he knows he’ll explode every other second. Louis’ moans arouse him so much and this whole feeling is too good to be true.

“Fuck me harder, Louis, please, fuck me!” he begs and Louis does what he has to do. He thrusts hard into Harry and makes him come within seconds. The boy can’t stop whimpering as Louis thrusts into Harry again and spills his cum too with a loud moan. Harry is panting, he’s sweating, he feels hot that he thinks he might collapse. The sensation of his orgasm was the best he has ever experienced and he could totally do it again. With Louis.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and leads the boy to the sofa where Harry nuzzles close to Louis. He closes his eyes and feels Louis caressing his face gently. “This was so fucking hot,” Louis whispers and presses a cute kiss onto Harry’s temple. “You’ve been such a good boy and you did so well for your first time.”

Harry smiles at him. “Thank you. You’re the best teacher, you know?”

Louis chuckles as he takes Harry’s hand in his, drawing circles on the back with his thumb. “And you’re the best student when it comes to this,” he chuckles.

Harry looks at him. “I missed you very much,” he says, risking to be rejected again. “And I still love you, Louis.”

Louis presses his lips together. “I . . . I missed you too,” he admits.

“Really?”

“Really,” Louis admits and lies down next to Harry to face him. He lets his fingertips run down Harry’s face, gives him a gentle kiss on his mouth and lets his fingers run down Harry’s chest and waist where he rests his hand. Louis’ hand feels warm on Harry’s skin. They look each other in the eyes and Harry just can’t get enough of him. “I love you, Louis,” Harry says suddenly. “I really do and if you think I’m joking, you . . .” he says but gets interrupted by Louis who’s kissing him softly. It’s such a warm, soft kiss that Harry automatically closes his eyes. When he looks at Louis again, he also caresses his cheek. “You look cute when you’re with me,” Harry says and gives him a smile.

Louis presses his lips together and pulls Harry closer. Harry sighs, wraps his arms around Louis and nuzzles close to his chest. This is the best feeling ever. Louis has wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s torso too and gently caresses his hair. “I enjoyed every second with you. Your cheeky comments in class, the looks you gave me, your blowjobs, everything we’ve done together and I wanted to thank you for this.”

Harry kisses Louis’ neck but stays quiet. “I think I just didn’t want to admit my feelings. That’s why I pushed you away. Sometimes people do that to protect themselves and I think I was one of them,” he sighs. “You never know if things will work out or not.”

Harry pulls back a little so that he can look directly into Louis’ eyes. “What do you want to tell me?” he asks unsurely. “Do you want to leave me again?”

Louis shakes his head and exhales audibly. He kisses Harry’s temple and pulls the boy closer to his body. Harry puts his head under Louis’ chin and inhales his smell.

“I love you too baby, I really do,” he says quietly and smiles into Harry’s hair.

“Your boyfriend won’t be amused,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ chest.

“He was about to leave anyways.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t think about him now,” Louis adds and looks at Harry. “I’m sorry for causing you so much pain.”

“It’s okay, I think you apologized today and I decided to forgive you,” Harry smirks and leans in for a deep kiss.

“Can we stay here tonight?” Harry asks sleepily.

“Will you tell your parents that you won’t be coming home?”

“My mum isn’t at home anyways so nobody will notice.”

Louis gently caresses Harry’s back.

“I’ve never felt so good in my life,” Harry mumbles and closes his eyes. “I love you.”

Louis kisses Harry’s closed eyelids and pulls a blanket over their naked bodies. “Sleep well, baby. And I promise, I won’t hurt you again.”


End file.
